


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by silverfinch812



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfinch812/pseuds/silverfinch812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowan Jones and her fraternal twin sister, Arabella, come to Storybrooke for a change. Though Rowan believes she has no connection at all to Storybrooke, or any of the residents, she, in fact, does. And, the person she has this connection with is Regina Mills, who instantly recognizes her from Fairytale Land. Thus, Regina works to re-awaken the memory of the girl she loved so much.<br/>(Set during Season 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

Rowan sat in the passenger seat of her sister's car as they spotted a sign that read: "Welcome to Storybrooke". "I can't believe we're moving to a town with such a ridiculous name," Rowan said to her sister scathingly. Her sister—her twin sister, although they were as different as two twins could get—had somehow convinced her that they should move to Storybrooke, Maine. "I just have a good feeling about it!" Arabella had said cheerfully, unlike Rowan, who was perpetually mad at the world, from her anti-social behavior to the scowl on her face. "Besides, a change would be good!" Yeah, ok, right. Good to HER, Rowan thought. She enjoyed her gypsy-like lifestyle, selling her handmade jewelry and her art whenever she could. But, for some insane reason, her ridiculously optimistic twin had wanted to uproot their lives, and move to a small town in Maine, called "Storybrooke."

Rowan scowled harder, and resumed petting Nox, her black cat, who was the only living thing who loved her unconditionally, bad moods and all. "I think 'Storybrooke' is a cute name," said Arabella. She didn't understand why Rowan had to be such a sourpuss all the time. They were so different, despite being twins. Arabella was always bright and cheerful. Today, she wore a pink scoop-neck top with three-quarter length sleeves, white skinny jeans, and multi-colored glittery flats. She even curled her short blonde bob, so as to look her best for their new neighbors. Rowan, on the other hand, wore her pre-requisite dark outfit. Her sister had decided to wear dark skinny jeans tucked into black, high heeled thigh-high boots, and a black, shruggy, off-the-shoulder sweater. Even her nails were painted black. The only splash of color on her was shimmery green eyeshadow, but her eyes had of course been outlined with lots of black eyeliner, winged out at the corners. Even her cat, Nox, was black. And so weird! thought Arabella. The cat unnerved her, because she had never seen anything like him. Black, with barely perceptible black spots (they both thought he might be part Bengal), and six toes on each foot! He was also a rather large cat, weighing in at at least 17 pounds, and had golden yellow eyes. And he was extremely devoted to Rowan, of which the feeling was mutual. The only time Arabella saw her sister's scowl soften was when she looked at Nox.

She noticed how her sister's silver jewelry caught the sunlight. Lots of silver rings, silver hoop earrings, and a large vintage silver locket with a white rose cameo on the front. The locket held two pictures, two pictures of the things Rowan loved the most: her cat Nox, and their baby sister, Tessa, who had died in a car accident with their parents when she was only 16 years old. Arabella had never seen her sister cry, but that night she did. Not over their parents, though—Rowan had never gotten along well with them. No, she cried over Tessa, who was almost a mini-Rowan. That was one of the reasons Arabella suggested they move to Storybrooke. Arabella thought the change might help Rowan to not dwell on such painful memories. And, because, well, something just told her to.

Rowan was still hating life as they drove through Storybrooke. They were both 25, adults! So, why did Arabella have to drag her along on this "adventure"? Why couldn't she just leave her be? She scowled harder as the residents of Storybrooke eyed them suspiciously, even though Arabella was smiling cheerily at everyone. Rowan hugged Nox to her.

"What do you think, boy?" she asked, lifting him up so he could see out the window. He watched everything pass before him, blinked slowly once, and let out a mediocre "Mrrow" as if to say, "Eh, it's alright." I guess it is alright, Rowan thought.

"What a quaint little town!" Arabella said.

"The woods were nice," Rowan remarked, referring to the stretch of woods they passed, coming into Storybrooke. She loved woods and forests, and, if she had it her way, they would be living in a shack in the woods, instead of an apartment in town. THAT would go over well with Arabella, Rowan thought. She's so prissy. But, she can blow it out her ass. Rowan thought this with a smirk and planted a kiss on Nox's head, who responded with a purr.

Arabella looked over at her sister. "What are you smirking about?"

"Oh, just thinking of ways of causing mayhem and havoc," Rowan said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Arabella was appalled. "Rowan! We just got here, and we need to make a good impression, and not cause ANY trouble—"

"Relax! I was just kidding…sort of…" Rowan was always amused at how flustered her twin could get. Miss Goody two-shoes.

"Well, at least try to give this town a chance. I have a good feeling about it. Oh, look, here's our apartment!"

"Oh goody," Rowan said sarcastically as they pulled up to their rather small apartment complex. Arabella stopped the car, and giddily got out. Rowan, on the other hand, rolled her eyes, and lazily got out of the car, still holding Nox. She surveyed her surroundings. Ok, it is kind of a nice town, she thought, noting the many small stores and a diner. And it's quiet. Rowan loved the quiet. As she continued to look around, a gust of wind blew, and Rowan got a strange feeling in her stomach. Not a bad feeling, but not necessarily a good one. Would I know a good feeling if I felt one, though? It was one of those feelings you get when you're anticipating seeing a long lost friend. What made it strange, though, was the fact that Rowan didn't know anyone in Storybrooke, nor did she have any long lost friends. I don't have any friends, period…. Despite this thought, something gnawed at the back of Rowan's mind, something that made her think of a friend, a person she loved as much as Nox and Tessa, long, long, ago. But, she couldn't recall a face or a name. With a scowl, she pushed that feeling away, and proceeded to help her twin unpack the car.

**********************************************************

Emma and Mary Margaret opened their apartment door in time to see their new neighbors moving into the apartment across the hall from theirs. Emma noticed how the two girls were starkly different. One was cute and petite with a blonde bob, blue eyes, and a fashionably bright outfit, complete with a cheery smile. The other girl, however, towered over her brightly-clad counterpart in thigh-high high heeled , wore a dark outfit, and had almost waist-length black hair, cut in fashionable layers. Where her counterpart had a cheery smile, this one appeared to wear a permanent scowl. Wow, this'll be an interesting living arrangement, Emma thought.

"Oh, new neighbors! Welcome to Storybrooke!" Mary-Margaret said warmly. The blonde turned around and beemed at Mary-Margaret. "Hi there! I'm Arabella, and this is my twin sister, Rowan."

Emma gaped. "You guys are twins?!" She had never seen two twins so different.

The girl named Arabella giggled. " Yeah, that's generally the reaction we get. But, we ARE fraternal twins. Rowan is older by two minutes," she said, nodding towards the other girl, who stood there, looking annoyed, with a big box of books in her arms. Arabella noticed the sour look on her twin's face.

"Sorry, she's kind of anti-social," Arabella told them, apologizing. Emma noticed the other girl glare at the blonde. Yeah, she's anti-something, Emma thought.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm not offended," Mary-Margaret said, smiling warmly at the girl named Rowan, who seemed more interested in the black cat at her feet. Emma noticed the girl named Arabella roll her eyes.

"Oh Rowan, can't you at least pretend to be friendly?"

Rowan's gaze slowly shifted to her twin. "I would be more friendly if you would hurry up and open the apartment door so I can put this goddamn box down."

Emma had to hide a smile. Despite the rude tone, the statement was kind of funny, in a frank sort of way. Mary-Margaret seemed slightly taken aback, while Arabella appeared slightly flustered as she unlocked and opened their apartment door. Rowan brushed past, still not acknowledging Mary-Margaret or Emma, and disappeared inside. The black cat followed, and Emma did a double-take. Did that cat have spots? And extra toes?

Arabella turned and looked at them. "Sorry again for my twin's anti-social behavior. Don't let it put you off. We'd love to have you over for dinner sometime, so we can all get to know each other."

"That sounds great! I'd love to chat more, but we both have to get to work. If you need anything, feel free to knock, anytime," Mary-Margaret told her. After the girl Arabella disappeared inside, Emma and Mary-Margaret headed out. Turning to Mary-Margaret, Emma said, "I don't know about you, but I have a feeling that if that Rowan girl and Madame Mayor ever met, they'd be best friends."

(Author's Note: Intriguing, no?)


	2. Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble

Rowan and Arabella managed to unpack most of their belongings, though they needed more furniture items.

"You know, we did pass by that store called 'Mr. Gold's' on the way in. I think it's a pawn shop. They might have some lamps and tables, and whatnot," Rowan proposed.

"Oh no, pawn shops are so shady! Aren't most of the things in there stolen?" Arabella assumed.

"Ara, we're in Storybrooke, Maine. What's the likelihood that anything in there is stolen? People probably just hocked their stuff to pay some bills. Happens a lot…" Rowan told her.

"Alright, we'll go," Arabella concluded. Rowan grabbed her purse, a bohemian style bag, made of alternating scraps of shiny black and midnight blue fabric, covered in tiny brass bells. She walked over to Nox, who was lounging on a small cat tree, one of the few pieces of furniture that Rowan insisted on bringing, and gave him a kiss on the head, and a scratch under his chin.

"See you later, handsome," Rowan quietly said, smiling warmly, and then walked out the door with Arabella.

*********************************************

Arabella didn't like the look of the store called "Mr. Gold's", although Rowan seemed fascinated by it, eagerly wandering around.

"Can I help you, dearies?" Arabella heard behind her, and jumped. The man who must be Mr. Gold gave her the creeps, but she wasn't sure why. There was something dark about him, and he reminded her of an imp.

"Oh, um, well, yes," Arabella stuttered. "My twin and I," she said, gesturing to Rowan, who seemed to have become captivated by a grandfather clock, "just moved here, and we sort of need more pieces to furnish our apartment with, like some tables and stuff."

"Ah, I think I may be able to help you," Mr. Gold told her, leading her towards a particularly nice side table. Just then, the bell above the door to the store jingled, as a woman with short dark brown hair walked in. She was wearing a suit, so Arabella assumed she was someone important. Then, Arabella noticed the look on her twin's face. Rowan had noticed the woman, breaking her gaze from the grandfather clock, and was actually grinning. Oh my God, thought Arabella. She's seriously grinning, albeit a bit of a demented grin, but a grin nonetheless! What is going on?

The woman noticed Rowan, and, for a split second, appeared taken aback. "Oh, hello. You're new here," she said, approaching Rowan, who was still grinning. To Arabella, the woman had a look in her eyes as though the only person she could see at the moment was Rowan. "I'm Regina Mills," she said, holding her hand out for Rowan to shake. "And you are?"

"Rowan. Rowan Jones," Arabella heard her sister say. And, as their hands started to meet in a friendly handshake, Arabella jumped as she saw a purple spark appear between their hands, and the air gained a slightly tingly feel to it.

************************************

There she is! Something in the back of Rowan's mind screamed. But, she had no idea who this woman was. She was wearing a dark suit, and had short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and had a serious expression on her face. Rowan's face, on the other hand, was hurting. Am I grinning? Why the hell am I grinning? She hadn't grinned in almost forever, so she had no idea why it was happening now, and why it happened when this complete stranger walked in. Her stomach was fluttering, and there was something gnawing at the back of her mind again. She also had the urge to throw her arms around this woman, and give her a big hug. What the fuck?! Am I losing it? Rowan saw that the woman noticed her, and appeared slightly taken aback. Oh God, she thinks I'm nuts, Rowan thought. But, why do I care? Then, this woman approached her, with a small smile on her face. "Oh, hello, you're new here." She was looking at Rowan as though Rowan was the only person on the planet. "I'm Regina Mills," she said, holding her hand out for Rowan to shake. "And you are?"

Rowan's mind was reeling at the name "Regina," but she had absolutely no idea why. She barely got out her answer, "Rowan. Rowan Jones," and, right as their hands were about to meet, Rowan felt a small shock, a zap, and the air tingled with what felt like magic.

*****************************************************

Regina entered Mr. Gold's store, to talk to him about a recent deal they had made. When she saw the girl dressed in black, with a long mass of pitch black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin, she was slightly taken aback, both by the sighting, and because the girl's scowl had disappeared to be replaced with a very rare grin that she hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

Oh my God. It's her, it's really her! She actually found me! Regina thought, as her stomach fluttered. And, it appeared that the girl somehow remembered her. Regina walked towards her, pushing Mr. Gold and the deal to the back of her mind, as, at that moment, all that mattered was the girl, the beautiful, haunting girl, who Regina had missed so much. She felt a small smile play across her lips, and composed herself enough to say, "Oh. Hello. You're new here." Yes, of course she's new here. You didn't send her to Storybrooke when you enacted the curse. You sent her somewhere else, in hopes that she would find you one day, like she promised all those years ago. "I'm Regina Mills," she said, holding out her hand. "And you are?" She knew who the girl was, at least in fairytale land. She even had on green eyeshadow. Of course it would be green, Regina thought. She didn't know what the girl's name had become in this world, though.

"Rowan. Rowan Jones." And, right when Rowan's hand was about to clasp Regina's, she felt a zap, a small jolt, and the air tingled with magic.

Regina had found her. They had found each other.

Standing in front of her, was the Wicked Witch of the West.

(Author's Note: Bet you weren't expecting that last bit, huh? I didn't state it in the description of the story, that the character I was bringing in was the Wicked Witch of the West, because I wanted it to be a suprise. And, I felt like it would give too much away, or at least what I have planned for the story overall. I know this chapter was a bit shorter, but they'll get longer, I promise. P.S. Can you guess who Arabella is?)


	3. Aroint Thee, Witch!

The evil queen was taking her daily ride in her carriage, past the enchanted forest, when she noticed a large cloud of black smoke, starting to rise up over the trees.

"Stop the carriage," she commanded, and promptly got out. Something was wrong. There had never been a fire in the enchanted forest. And, although she was the evil queen, this was her kingdom, and no one else was allowed to cause any sort of mayhem except for her. She had to find out what was going on.

The evil queen disappeared in a swirl of purple and black smoke.

***************************************

She appeared near a flaming shack. She waved her hand, and the fire quickly went out, but not before it was able to do extensive damage to the roof, and a small side garden, where a bunch of plants had been burned, black as death. She noticed a small net covering some small thrashing creature. With another wave of her hand, the small net went soaring through the air and the creature it was covering, a large black tom cat, darted into the woods.

The evil queen's gaze shifted to the small group of children, who were now cowering in her presence. They were obviously the culprits. The queen stalked over to them.

"What is your reason for doing this?" she asked them, anger dripping off of every word. She noticed one of the children balling up his fists, mustering up the courage to answer her.

"Because the girl who lives there is the Wicked Witch of the West, and her cat is a demon!" he said defiantly.

"SO?" she shouted. "You could have burned down the entire forest!" The evil queen was lived. Who did these children think they were? And that one little urchin speaking so defiantly to her?

"You must be punished." Her words dripped venom, but before she could do anything, there was a loud "POP" and none other than Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, appeared in front of her, shielding the children.

"You will do no such thing!" Glinda said, in all of her sparkly glory. The evil queen sneered, and was about to retort when she heard a shout behind her.

"My house!"

The queen spun around, only to see a girl with green skin, clad in black, and obviously furious. It was the Wicked Witch of the West herself, Elphaba Thropp. Oh, this should be interesting, the evil queen thought to herself. She watched as the Wicked Witch came stomping towards them, angry gaze fixed on the children.

"What have you done?!" she shouted at them. It was almost a growl, complete with bared teeth. The children shrieked and scattered, and the queen smirked at how much fear the Wicked Witch struck into the children. I've just met her, and I already like her. 

The Wicked Witch dashed towards the scattered children. "I should boil all of you in my cauldron!" she yelled furiously. The queen was highly amused by all of this.

"Stop, stop, leave them alone, they're just children!" Glinda the Good Witch shouted, moving in front of the Wicked Witch. The Wicked Witch stopped in front of Glinda, staring her down.

"Just children?!" she said incredulously. "They almost burned down my house!" she yelled, pointing to her shack with a charred and blackened roof. "And, my garden!" she exclaimed, noticing the charred remains of the plants. "My Venus flytraps! They destroyed my Venus flytraps!"

The Wicked Witch was seething and the evil queen could feel the anger emanating from her.

"They didn't mean it," Glinda said. The queen saw the Wicked Witch sputter, obviously at a loss for words. "Let them answer to their parents for what they've done," Glinda told her.

"Their parents?! Their parents are half of the problem! THEY are the ones who practically encourage their kids to come to my home, and constantly harass me, throwing rotten eggs at my house, and then they have the nerve to get angry at ME when I hex those little bastards!" The evil queen cracked a smile when the witch referred to the children as "little bastards."

"Don't call them that!" said a shocked and appalled Glinda. "And their parents must be forgiven. They're just frightened of you because your different. You know, because of your green skin."

"Oh, right, because I chose to have green skin. I can't help that I was born like this!" The witch lifted her chin, and stared down at the other girl. "Of course, you were born perfect. Mother and father loved you. At least they got one twin who looked normal." The evil queen almost gasped. So, Glinda the Good Witch of the North and the Wicked Witch of the West were twins! She never would have guessed it. She heard talk of the two girls being siblings, but no one ever told her they were twins. No wonder the Wicked Witch hates Glinda so much! One twin is blonde with a peaches and cream complexion, while the other has black hair and green skin. 

"That's not true! Mother and father loved you, they just had a weird way of showing it!" But, the Wicked Witch was already walking away, towards what was left of her house and garden, never acknowledging the evil queen.

****************************

Elphaba looked at the blacked remains of her Venus flytraps, and bent down to gently caress one of the smoking pods, the mouth of the plant open, and curled, as if in a silent scream. They were her friends, and now they were dead. She heard someone walk over, and stand next to her.

"I saw the black smoke from my carriage," she heard a somewhat husky voice say. "But, by the time I reached your home, and put the fire out, the roof and garden were destroyed. They trapped your cat in the net, but I released him." Elphaba turned and finally saw who was standing next to her. It was the evil queen herself. She wore a fancy hat, and her dark, curled hair, was gathered to the side, in a very coiffed side pony-tail. Her jacket had a cape and was mainly dark purple with black designs, silver buttons, and gloves with a similar pattern, only in red, like flames. She wore leather pants, and leather knee-high high heeled boots, and her lipstick was a deep shade of dark red, and her eyelids were done in a smoky style. Overall, she looked very alluring and regal.

"Your majesty, I didn't notice you were here," Elphaba started to bow, but the queen stopped her.

"No need to bow. We're…equals," she said with a smile.

"Oh, um, okay," Elphaba said, straightening herself. "Thank you, for trying to save my home."

"Of course, my dear," said the queen, flashing a grin that, to anyone else but Elphaba, would still be menacing and crazy. "I wanted to punish those children for what they did, but your…twin got in my way."

Elphaba scowled. "Yes, she has always been good at things like that." Just then, Elphaba felt something brush against her legs. It was her black cat, Nox, with a large dead snake in his mouth, which he dropped at her feet, and looked very proud of himself.

"Clever boy, did you kill that snake all by yourself?" Elphaba said, kneeling down to give Nox a kiss and a scratch under the chin. Nox continued to look proud, giving Elphaba a head bump, pleased that he made his mistress happy, and then proceeded to rub against the legs of the evil queen, who bent down to scratch his head.

"I think he's thanking you for freeing him," Elphaba said, standing up. "I hate when townsfolk, especially kids, are cruel to him just because he's a black cat, with six toes, and spots. They think he's some kind of demon in disguise," Elphaba said, shaking her head.

"Well, he's a very handsome cat," the queen told her, looking at Nox affectionately. Elphaba had heard stories of how cruel and ruthless the queen was, yet she was being sweet to Nox. And she's been kind to me so far, Elphaba thought. "I'm sorry about your home," the queen said, gently touching Elphaba on the shoulder. Elphaba looked solemnly at her burned home. Where am I going to live now? She thought.

"Why don't you come live with me?" the queen proposed suddenly, as though she had read Elphaba's mind. Elphaba looked at her, looked at the grin on her face. Everyone says she's crazy, and cruel, and evil. But, I'm the Wicked Witch of the West. She's not my enemy. If anything, she could be my ally.

"I…well…why not. Let me just go get my stuff…..If I have any stuff left," Elphaba said with a scowl. She went to move past the queen, but the queen stopped her.

"No need. Live with me, and you can have anything your heart desires," she said, with a wicked grin, and an equally wicked gleam in her eye. Elphaba's scowl broke into an equally wicked grin. I like this woman. The queen put her arm around Elphaba, and started to lead her away, with Nox in tow, when Glinda appeared in front of them.

"No! This is not happening!" Glinda protested.

"Yes it is," the queen said.

"Where do you propose I live?" Elphaba asked, scowling at her twin.

"Come live with me!" Glinda suggested. Elphaba looked at the queen, and then looked at her sister.

"You've never wanted me to live with you before," Elphaba said suspiciously, still scowling.

"Well, I would rather you live with me, than with the evil queen," Glinda told her.

"Oh really? Rather? What if she hadn't offered me a place to live? Would you still want me to live with you?" Elphaba asked incredulously. "And, I didn't see you stopping those kids! Besides, do you really want your WICKED twin living with you? My, what would the townsfolk think?" Elphaba said with a sneer.

"It would be better than living with HER!" Glinda said. Elphaba was becoming more and more angry at her sister's lack of respect for the queen.

"She's the Evil Queen. I'm the Wicked Witch. Frankly, I could use an ally."

"So, its settled," the queen said. "She's coming with me." The queen tightened her grip around Elphaba's shoulders. "Now stand aside before I make you."

Glinda's eyes grew wide, and Elphaba knew she didn't have the guts to challenge the queen. Glinda relented, and stepped aside, not looking at Elphaba. Elphaba felt a twinge of pain and hurt, but quickly pushed it aside, as the queen lead her through the forest, and to her waiting carriage.


	4. Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair

The minute Rowan felt the zap, she yanked her hand away. What the fuck?! What just happened? She kept thinking. It wasn't the small shock you experience when there's static electricity. It was more than that, but Rowan couldn't explain it. Rowan glanced up at Regina, but found that the mayor didn't seem all that concerned by the small zap.

"Sorry," Rowan said. "You shocked me," she said with a nervous laugh. "Let's try this again." And they clasped their hands in a handshake. Regina's hand was warm against Rowan's, and, again, she got that gnawing feeling in the back of her mind. She almost felt like she was experiencing some kind of déjà vu moment, but she knew that she had never met this woman before. If I've never met her, then why does she feel so familiar?

***************************

Arabella approached the woman named Regina Mills, slightly in shock seeing Regina and Rowan shaking hands. Rowan has never shaken anyone's hand, Arabella thought. In fact, she pretty much hates touching and being touched. The only human she's ever been affectionate towards was Tessa. At the same time, Arabella felt a twinge of jealousy. Their whole lives, Arabella had been the one people paid attention to, and approached, while Rowan was pretty much avoided. This made Arabella walk right up to the mayor, and thrust out her hand.

"Hi there! I'm Arabella Jones! I'm Rowan's twin," she said, with a dazzling grin. She watched as Regina slowly turned, a look of mild annoyance on her face. Arabella almost allowed her grin to faulter.

"Hello. I'm Regina Mills," she said, finally clasping Arabella's hand in a handshake, albeit a very firm handshake. "I'm the mayor of Storybrooke."

"Oh, wow, I'm so pleased to meet you, Mayor Mills!" Arabella told her, enthusiastically shaking Regina's hand. "We just moved here and we already love your town! It's so quaint, and charming, and and…" Arabella noticed that, although Regina was being polite, she was also wearing a look of mild annoyance, one eyebrow raised in a questioning way. This was not how she had been looking at Rowan. What am I doing wrong? Arabella thought. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that her twin was silently glaring at her. Arabella was still shaking Regina's hand, while mentally grasping at straws.

It was Regina who broke the handshake first, and Arabella caught her discreetly rubbing her hand on her black slacks. Oh god, my palm must have been sweaty! Arabella thought, convinced that this must have been why Mayor Mills seemed annoyed. Regina cleared her throat slightly, still looking at Arabella with mild annoyance. "Well, I'm glad you like Storybrooke. What brings you to this town, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, you know, just needed a fresh start. Storybrooke had such a cute name, and I just had a really good feeling about the town."

"I see," Regina said. "So, the both of you needed a fresh start?" she asked, eyeing Rowan as though addressing the question to her. Arabella answered "Yes" while Rowan responded with "NO." Arabella looked at Rowan, annoyed, while Rowan just glared harder at her twin.

"You didn't want to come here?" Regina asked, turning to Rowan, with her eyebrows raised. Though the mayor seemed annoyed just a moment ago, Arabella noticed she was looking at Rowan with an expression of mild amusement.

"Well…to be perfectly honest, I was pretty content with how my life was before," Rowan told her, somewhat nervously. Arabella knew that this came from the fact that no one had ever paid as much attention to Rowan as Regina was paying to her now.

"But, you came regardless," Regina said, tilting her head to the side, slightly. "Why?"

Rowan seemed flustered by the amount of attention. "I don't know. I guess it's a twin thing," Rowan told her, leaving out the fact that Rowan had also gotten a feeling, a nagging feeling, that she should follow Arabella to Storybrooke. "But," she added, "I do kind of like it here. It's quiet, and I like all of the wooded areas." Oh god, I hope I'm not horribly insulting her!

The mayor's mouth twisted into a small, amused smile. "Well, maybe it'll grow on you." Rowan caught a hint of warmth in the mayor's eyes. This is strange. Why would someone I've just met look at me with such affection?

"Ah, madame mayor. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Rowan and Arabella heard Mr. Gold say, as he limped over to them. He stopped next to Arabella, who looked creeped out, while Rowan had no particular feeling towards him. The mayor turned to Mr. Gold. "Well, originally I came here to see you about something…important," she said, emphasizing the word "important." "However, that can wait for now." She turned to Rowan. "I have a proposition for you."

Rowan was taken aback. "Um, okay…" she said hesitantly.

"As you know, I'm the mayor of this town. I'm also a single mother. So, I need a personal assistant, and someone who can be a bit of a secretary."

"So…you want me?" Rowan asked, catching on quickly.

"Such a clever girl, catching on so quickly." Rowan was almost upset by this, thinking that Regina had meant this in a sarcastic way. But all Rowan saw was warmth in Regina's eyes. She's praising me! Rowan realized. But why? No one had ever praised Rowan, not even her own parents. Arabella was the one who was constantly being praised, while Rowan was always ignored or even put down. The mayor had turned the tables, though. Now Arabella was being ignored, and treated with annoyance, while Rowan was being praised and paid attention to. But, while this was making her feel somewhat giddy on the inside, she still kept wondering why this complete stranger was treating her like she was so special. Something in the back of her mind told her it had to do with love. This, though, really bothered Rowan. Why would she love me? And why would she think that?

"So, what are your thoughts?" Regina asked. Something in the back of Rowan's mind was screaming at her to say yes, to take the job. And, Rowan almost said yes, almost shouted yes, but because she didn't understand why her subconscious mind was telling her to take a job with the mayor of Storybrooke, she said the next best thing she could think of.

"Can I sleep on it?" Rowan was surprised by Regina letting out a small chuckle. "Of course, dear. But, I expect an answer by tomorrow." Rowan nodded, slightly in shock by the mayor calling her "dear." Regina smiled warmly at Rowan before turning to Mr. Gold. "Mr. Gold," she said, and they walked to the back of the store to discuss some important issue.

**************************************

Arabella was in shock. Did that actually happen? Did the mayor seriously give my anti-social sister a job? She's never even had a real job! All she's ever done is sold her jewelry and her art. She doesn't know how to have a real job! And Arabella was still offended by being ignored by the mayor, while her misfit sister was being praised and paid attention to. This is not how this works! Arabella grabbed her sister, and started to leave.

"What are you doing? We still need some furniture!" said a flabbergasted Rowan.

"We'll come back later," said Arabella, dragging her sister out the door.

****************************************

Regina watched Rowan get dragged out the door by the annoying girl named Arabella. Regina resisted rushing towards them, and yanking Rowan back, while yelling at that Arabella girl to never handle Rowan in that way ever again. Even I was gentle with her, when I took her to my carriage all those years ago. Regina had just found the girl, and now her annoying blonde twin was taking her away. I'll see her tomorrow though, Regina had to remind herself.

When Regina realized Rowan didn't remember her, and didn't appear to come to Storybrooke of her own accord, Regina made up the personal assistant/secretary job. I'll be able to have her close to me, until she finally does remember. She knew Rowan was puzzled by the praise and attention she was giving her. Of course, thought Regina. She doesn't remember the bond we had. Regina felt a small stab of pain, but quickly pushed it down into the depths of her soul. I WILL have her back, and I'll make her remember. 

She turned back to Mr. Gold. "You recognized her," Mr. Gold said. "But she has no memory of you.

"I think she has some memory. I could see it in her eyes. But she doesn't understand it." Regina had a slightly pained look in her eyes.

"My, my, my, madame mayor," said Mr. Gold. "After all this time, you still love her."

Regina looked shocked. "How did you know?"

"Well, you did a good job of trying to hide it, but your eyes gave you away," he said. "They've always given you away."

******************************

Rowan laid in her bed that night, in a plain black t-shirt and green cotton shorts, unable to sleep. She had tossed and turned so much that she had kicked her blankets off of her. Nox was curled up on the pillow next to the one she was laying her head on. She stared at the ceiling, wracking her mind over Regina and today's events. Rowan tried desperately to recall Regina's face. I know she's not a friend of mom and dad. She also wasn't anyone Tessa knew. Rowan felt her throat tighten. After all of these years, she still became emotional when she thought of Tessa. Tiny, petite Tessa, with the same pitch black hair as Rowan, the same dark clothing style, the same artistic and creative abilities. She had eyes that were almost yellow, though they started out as hazel earlier in life. Tessa, her little sister, her best-friend, her "mini-me." Mom and dad even disliked her because she was so much like me. Rowan always believed Tessa was supposed to be her twin, not Arabella. That's how similar they were.

Again, Rowan pushed her sorrow away, and rolled over, pulling the covers up over her head, which was how she always liked to sleep. It made her feel safe. She felt Nox snuggle closer to her head, as Rowan drifted off into a fitful sleep.

*********************************

Flashes of Tessa, but Tessa with green skin, wearing a black dress, black-and-white striped stockings, and her favorite ruby red shoes. 'I'm going to call myself the Wicked Witch of the East! I'll be like you, and we'll cause trouble together!' She threw her arms around Rowan's neck, although Rowan kept thinking that her name was something else.

There were more flashes. Extreme anger at her twin. 'Those shoes were the last thing I have of my sister! And you gave them away!' The smell of smoke and a burned home. 'Live with me, and you can have anything your heart desires.' A woman grinning at her, a woman with the face of Mayor Regina Mills. The woman's arm around her, and Rowan feeling comforted. Flashes of being in a castle, with the woman with Regina's face. Both of them in equally elaborate outfits. Rowan saw both of them on a balcony, both of them with the same scowl, as they looked at someone down below. Rowan with green skin. More flashes. The name 'Dorothy.' Growing hatred. Resting her head on the shoulder of this Regina-like woman who Rowan somehow knew was the queen. Then, standing next to her, sorrow almost choking her, as she clung to Nox, and jumped into a black hole, twin sister in tow.

*************************************

Rowan jolted awake, her heart pounding. None of what she had dreamed made any sense to her. The images made her horribly sad, but also frightened. Sitting up, she took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself. Nox was now awake, and was climbing into her lap, purring, aware of her distress. I'm not going back to sleep. That dream was way too upsetting. With that, Rowan got out of bed, Nox jumping down to join her. She rifled through her art supplies, deciding that some painting and drawing would not only calm her nerves, but keep her awake until morning. Grabbing the paints, brushes, charcoal, oil pastels, and canvasses and sketch pads she wanted, she went out into the living room, set up her workspace, complete with a sheet on the floor, her easel, and a jar of mineral spirits, and proceeded to paint, covering the first canvas with black paint, and then splattering it with red. Red like apples, Rowan thought, unsure of where that particular thought came from.


	5. Chapter 5: Hover Through the Fog and Filthy Air

Chapter 5: Hover Through the Fog and Filthy Air  
Regina walked up to the door of what was Rowan and Arabella’s apartment, a basket of apples in her arms. Before knocking, Regina took a moment to compose herself. I can’t scoop her up in a hug when I see her. Regina pushed any loving thoughts out of her mind. I’m coming here as the mayor, and her future employer. When Regina knew she had her emotions under control, she held onto the basket of apples with one arm, and knocked on the door with the other.  
The door opened, and there stood Rowan, scowling face and all. Regina took in her attire. A slightly large gray t-shirt, and faded cut-off denim shorts. Her long black hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, her bangs pinned back, and she was fresh-faced and barefoot. She also looked as though she had been up all night.  
“Miss Jones,” Regina said, putting on her best “mayor” grin. “Good morning.”  
“It’s morning?” Rowan asked, a look of mild confusion playing over her face.  
God, she’s cute when she’s confused, Regina thought. Again, she pushed away the warm feelings. “Yes, Miss Jones, it is indeed morning.” Regina waited for an invitation into the apartment. “May I come in?” she finally asked.  
“Oh! Right, yes, come in,” Rowan answered, breaking out of whatever trance she was in. Poor thing must not have slept well last night. She looks exhausted, Regina thought as she stepped into Rowan’s apartment. It was sparsely decorated, with a small bookshelf against one wall, a small sofa, and a small dining room table. In a small area off to the right, in front of the island/bar in their kitchen, was an easel with a blank canvas, and around the easel were scattered tubes of paint, a jar of paint brushes, and a pallet of paint set on a stool Rowan must have been sitting on.  
“Sorry about the mess,” she heard Rowan say, stepping up next to her. Regina looked over at her, one eyebrow raised. It wasn’t a look of annoyance, but a look of mild amusement, the same look she would often give the Wicked Witch when she caught on to some sort of devious plan the witch had concocted. Regina saw a flash of recognition in Rowan’s eyes, but then it was replaced with a mixture of embarrassment and confusion.  
“I’ve been up all night, painting,” said Rowan with a shrug. Regina opened her mouth to respond when she felt something brush against her leg. She almost jumped. When she looked down, and saw it was a black cat, the exact same black cat she had met all of those years ago, she was mildly surprised. Well, well, well, Nox is still around. Regina wasn’t sure how old the cat had to be now. And it seems as though he remembers me. Nox wound around her legs, purring, and occasionally giving a loud “Mow!” as if to say, “I haven’t seen you in forever!” Regina had to resist putting down the basket of apples, and petting Nox. She put on a mask of mild indifference, and looked up at Rowan with one raised eyebrow.  
Regina almost burst into laughter when she saw the astonished expression on Rowan’s face, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. “Is there something the matter, Miss Jones? You look as though you’re trying to catch flies.” Regina hoped Rowan caught the hint of playful teasing in her voice.  
“I …um…he…he usually hates people….” Rowan said, staring down at her cat with a confused expression. Before Regina could comment, Arabella came bursting into the room, wearing a gray pencil skirt, with a matching blazer, a powder pink blouse, and black kitten heel shoes. Her blonde bob was curled again, and she was putting in a pair of dangly pearl earrings.  
“Mayor Mills! What a pleasant surprise!” Arabella greeted her enthusiastically. Regina almost sneered. Does this girl have an off button?  
Arabella stopped, noticing the basket of apples Regina was still holding. “Oh, you brought apples! How lovely!”  
“Yes, I brought apples,” Regina almost snapped. “Would you please take them from me? The basket is quite heavy.” Regina heard the annoyance in her own voice, and hoped that this Arabella girl heard it, too.  
“Oh, sure!” Regina could tell the girl heard the annoyance in her voice, and saw the flustered expression on her face as she took the basket of apples from her. Regina looked at Rowan out of the corner of her eye, and noticed that she was smirking. Arabella seemed oblivious.  
“So, what can we do for you today, Mayor Mills,” Arabella said, as she walked around the island, into the kitchen, and placed the basket of apples on the counter-top. She finally noticed the mess in front of her. “Oh my god, Rowan,” was all she said. Rowan scowled at her twin. “What did you do?” Arabella asked.  
“I was painting, obviously,” Rowan said, scowling harder and crossing her arms. Arabella heaved a frustrated sigh, and looked at the mayor. “I’m so sorry, Mayor Mills, my twin gets a little carried away sometimes,” Arabella said. “Perks of living with an artist, you know.”  
“I couldn’t sleep,” Rowan told her twin. Regina could see Rowan’s anger growing, and she wanted to slap Arabella. Still acting as though you’re better than your sister, Regina thought. Even now, she wanted to wring the girl’s neck. I should have gotten rid of you in the beginning. She resisted putting her arm around Rowan’s shoulders. Instead, she noticed the finished paintings propped up against the wall, and walked over to them. Some were paint splatter paintings, the canvas painted black, with red splatters and drippings, as though depicting a murder. Others were dark, fantastical scenes, two of them depicting an evil queen and a green skinned witch. Regina was almost taken aback. She’s painted us! She turned back to Rowan.  
“Did you paint all of these last night?” Rowan nodded. “Like I said, I couldn’t sleep.” She came up next to Regina, looking at the paintings. “I’m not sure, myself, what they’re of, but I just had those images in my mind.”  
“Well, they’re quite good,” Regina told her. “I like them.” She saw Rowan smile. “Thanks.” They stared at each other for a moment, before Arabella cleared her throat.  
“Rowan, the coffee is done brewing,” Arabella said. Rowan sighed, brushing past the mayor. “Mayor Mills, would you like a cup of coffee?” Rowan asked, opening a cabinet to grab a coffee mug.  
“Please, call me Regina,” the mayor said warmly to Rowan. “And, no, thank you, I’ve already had coffee this morning.”  
“Oh, ok…Regina,” Rowan said, with a small smile, before filling her mug with coffee.  
“So, Regina,” Arabella began to say, but when she saw the look the mayor was giving her, she started over. “So, Mayor Mills, what brings you here, other than the apples, of course, which we absolutely love.” She started to pour herself some coffee, as Rowan took a container of soymilk out of the refrigerator.   
“It’s my duty as mayor to greet new residents of Storybrooke,” Regina said with a small shrug. She looked at Rowan and cocked an eyebrow. “Lactose intolerant?” she asked, as Rowan finished pouring the soymilk into her coffee. Rowan looked confused for a moment, then realized Regina was referring to the soymilk.  
“Oh, yes. Dairy just destroys me. Been that way my whole life.” Ah, so, even in this world, she’s allergic to dairy. Regina remembered how the girl had been sensitive to certain foods when she lived in the castle, clutching her stomach when she consumed something she was sensitive to. Regina had even concocted a special potion for the witch to take so that she wouldn’t become ill after eating certain foods.  
Arabella pretended her sister hadn’t said anything. “Well, that’s very gracious of you, Mayor Mills. I think I might use the apples in a pie.”  
“Actually, I was going to use them in a still life,” Rowan muttered, taking a drink of her coffee. Regina felt Nox gently headbutt her leg. She looked down at him, as he stretched up, meowing loudly, as if saying, “Why won’t you pet me?! Do you not like me anymore?” Regina heard Rowan choke and sputter on her coffee. He’s never going to leave me alone if I don’t give him some attention. Regina gave the meowing Nox a light scratch on the head. This seemed to satisfy him, and he sauntered off to rub against Rowan’s legs. “What is up with you today?” Rowan asked him.  
“He’s obviously learned better social skills than you,” Arabella said to her sister, as Nox jumped up on the countertop to sniff the apples. Regina rolled her eyes. Clearing her throat, she said, “So, Miss Jones…”  
“Please, call me Rowan,” she said, with a playful smirk. Regina smiled warmly at her, and let out a small chuckle. “Alright then, Rowan. Do you have an answer for me today?”  
Rowan looked confused for a moment before it dawned on her. “Oh, right! The job offer! I’m sorry, my brain is just foggy at the moment.” She hesitated. “Yes, I’ll take the job.”  
Arabella almost spit out her coffee. “You’re actually taking the job?! But, you’ve never even had a real job. All you’ve ever done is sell your jewelry and your art.” Regina watched Rowan angrily set down her coffee cup. “Oh, good for you, Ara. Why don’t you keep rubbing in my face the fact that you’ve had a real goddamn job!” Rowan looked at Regina. “I’m not stupid! I’m fully capable of having a real job!”  
Regina wanted to throttle Arabella. She calmly spoke to Rowan. “I’m sure you are. That’s why I want you for the job.” She turned to Arabella, trying hard to keep her anger in check. “I don’t need you to tell me whether Rowan is capable of the job I’m giving her. I’ll make that decision myself.” Regina couldn’t keep the annoyance from her voice. “Now, if you don’t mind, I really must be going. I have some errands to run.” Regina turned and walked towards their door. A very flustered Arabella hurried over, and held the door open for the mayor. Regina didn’t even acknowledge her.  
The mayor cocked an eyebrow at Rowan. “I’ll see you at 3 o’clock for an interview.” She saw a slightly stunned Rowan nod. Regina flashed her a warm smile, and was rewarded with a very rare grin from the girl. “Enjoy the apples.” Regina left, the door closing behind her. Arabella was going to be a problem, and Regina knew she’d have to find a way to deal with her soon. Keeping her anger in check had been hard. When Arabella started yelling about Rowan never having a real job, Regina wanted to rake her nails down her face. She’ll get what she deserves, soon. But, for now, she had something more important to think about: the interview at 3:00. Though her face remained stern, her stomach flip flopped. She’d finally have the girl all to herself.  
***********************  
What just happened? Rowan thought to herself. Rowan had just about started another painting when she had heard a knock on the door. Bleary-eyed from lack of sleep, she had wandered over to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by the mayor herself. Oh god. The mayor is here, and I look like a hot mess. “Miss Jones, good morning,” Regina had smiled at her. “It’s morning?” What time is it? She had been painting non-stop and wasn’t even fully aware of the fact that the sun had risen.  
“Yes, Miss Jones, it is indeed morning.” Rowan’s mind felt foggy and slow, as did her actions, to the point that she forgot to invite the mayor in. “May I come in?” Regina had asked her. “Oh! Right, yes, come in!” Rowan caught a flash of sympathy and concern in the mayor’s eyes. This made her want to bury her head in the mayor’s shoulder, and confess the horrible dreams she had last night, the dreams that made her feel frightened, sad, confused, and practically crazy. Something told her that the mayor would understand, but Rowan pushed those thoughts away.  
She noticed the mayor looking around the apartment. Oh great. I look like shit, the apartment looks like shit… Normally, Rowan wouldn’t care. She was an artist, and this was usually how things looked when she had spent hours painting. But, for some reason, Rowan cared now. Maybe it’s because of the job offer. And, again, something in the back of her mind told her that the mayor wouldn’t hold it against her. “Sorry about the mess,” Rowan felt the need to apologize. The mayor looked over at her, one eyebrow raised. Rowan saw a hint of amusement, and for some reason, the look was oddly familiar, as though she had been given that look before by Regina, although she knew that was impossible. The feeling of familiarity was quickly replaced by confusion and embarrassment.  
“I’ve been up all night painting.” She wanted to just break down and tell her why, tell her about the strange dreams, about the queen with her face. She wanted to break down, let go, and asked this woman named Regina why these images were plaguing her, why her name, her face, seemed so familiar, how and why they were both here in Storybrooke, what the zap meant when they shook hands. Rowan’s head was spinning, and she hated the feeling, hated Arabella for bringing her here. Her head was starting to hurt, and the situation wasn’t made better when Nox went over to the mayor, and brushed against her legs, letting out a loud “MOW” as if he was saying, “I haven’t seen you in forever!”  
Rowan was in shock. Nox hated everyone except for her, and except for Tessa. He hated Arabella, even though Rowan and Arabella lived together, even though they were twins. And, when Mary Margaret and Emma came over for dinner last night, he hissed at them. But, here he was, acting as though Regina was his long lost friend.  
“Is there something the matter, Miss Jones? You look as though you’re trying to catch flies.” Rowan caught the hint of playful teasing in her voice, though she knew if Regina had said it to anyone else it would have been said with mild disgust. “I…um…he…he usually hates people.” Rowan saw Regina’s face, saw her open her mouth, about to say something, when Arabella came bursting into the room, in her new interview clothes. She, of course, greeted the mayor in her usual obnoxious way, and when Rowan heard the mayor snap at Arabella, Rowan smirked. It’s about time someone put her in her place. And, that’s how the rest had played out. Arabella acting like she was better than Rowan, and the mayor putting her in her place. At times, Rowan could almost feel the anger emanating off of the mayor, directed towards Arabella. She hates her. For once, someone hates her.  
The mayor had even told Rowan to call her Regina instead of Mayor Mills. This had made Rowan feel giddy. And when she had referred to Rowan instead of “Miss Jones”, she had wanted to hug her, even though something told her Rowan was the wrong name. And, surprising herself, she had accepted the job offer. Arabella, though, seemed to go ballistic. “She’s never even had a real job!” Rowan hated her for this. Arabella constantly rubbed in her face the fact that she didn’t have a “real job” although Rowan was perfectly happy making her living as an artist. Just because you went to college, and got a bachelor’s degree doesn’t mean you’re better than me. She had been worried, though, that Regina would change her mind about the job offer. “I’m not stupid! I’m perfectly capable of having a real job!” She was so used to defending herself to everyone, especially her parents. However, she had quickly found out that Regina was on her side, and had to keep from laughing as Regina practically tore Arabella a new one. And, now, Rowan had a job interview at 3 o’clock.  
“Well, that was…interesting,” she heard Arabella say when she closed the door.  
“I need interview clothes,” Rowan said, suddenly, realizing she had none.  
“Yeah, you do,” Arabella said, walking into the kitchen to have some toast.  
“So, I have an interview at three,” Rowan said. “What am I supposed to do?”  
“Well, we’re the same clothing and shoe size. So, you can always look through my wardrobe, and borrow something for this afternoon.” Arabella put the bread in the toaster. “Then, after that, I guess we could go shopping.”  
“If there are any places around here to go shopping,” Rowan muttered, finishing her coffee, and pouring another cup. She needed the caffeine today.  
“Well, we’ll just drive to another town,” Arabella said, spreading margarine, and marmalade on her toast. “Or, you could always ask the mayor where she gets her suits from. She does seem like a very fashionable lady.”  
Rowan rolled her eyes. “Right, because I could totally drop that into the interview. ‘By the way, Regina, where do you shop? I do so love your wardrobe.’” Rowan said, in a mocking tone. She plopped down on the sofa, coffee in hand—she decided she was going to drink this cup black—and curled her legs under her.  
“Well, it might win you more brownie points.”  
“I’ve already won a bunch with her just by being my usual charming self,” Rowan said, half-jokingly. “YOU are the one who needs the brownie points.”  
Arabella angrily put her plate down. “I have an interview I need to get to,” she said huffily. Rowan remembered that Arabella had an interview to be Mary Margaret’s teaching assistant. “Well, tell Mary Margaret that the Wicked Witch of the West says, ‘Howdy,’” Rowan said, sarcastically. Haha, Wicked Witch. I slay myself sometimes. She smirked over her coffee before taking a sip. Once again, she had felt that gnawing feeling at the back of her mind when she had said, “Wicked Witch of the West.” Idiot, she told herself. It was just a joke. But, as it was coming out of her mouth, it felt more malicious than anything.  
“Right,” said Arabella, giving Rowan a questioning look. “Well, I’m going. Don’t make a mess out of my closet.” She grabbed her purse and started to head out the door. “Have fun in your interview.” She said this almost snarkily, as she left.  
“Always,” Rowan said, the door clicking shut. She finished her coffee. Time to go make a mess out of Arabella’s closet, she thought, with a smirk.


	6. For a Charm of Powerful Trouble

Chapter 6: For a Charm of Powerful Trouble  
The evil queen got into the carriage first, and was then followed by Elphaba and Nox. Elphaba saw the queen pat the spot next to her, so, instead of seating herself across from the queen like she normally would have, she sat down next to her, Nox hopping up into Elphaba’s lap. Normally, sitting directly next to someone, even her own twin, would have made her skin crawl, and would have made her instantly agitated. Instead, the skin crawling feeling didn’t happen, nor did Elphaba become agitated. She felt quite content sitting next to the queen, regardless of the fact that she was evil. After all, she had done nothing to anger the queen, and technically they were on the same side—one being “wicked” and one being “evil.”  
The Wicked Witch felt the carriage lurch to a start, and she felt as they bumped down the dirt road. She watched things pass by the windows, as they headed in what she assumed was the direction of the queen’s castle, and saw the black knights in horses, escorting them along. She felt slightly conflicted about living with the queen. Her twin had offered her to let her live with her, but Elphaba had picked the queen over her own sister. It was for a good reason, though. They had never gotten along. Elphaba had always been shunned by both society, and by their own parents, just because of her green skin. Her twin was always favored, always the little show off, always the one who got what she wanted, while Elphaba was pushed aside, ignored, and had to struggle for what she wanted. This was the reason why Elphaba was the one living in a shack in the woods, and Glinda had her own mansion, given to her by their parents. Although Elphaba had grown to love her little shack, she always resented how Glinda had a mansion just handed to her, while Elphaba was left to struggle.  
So, when Glinda offered her a new home, Elphaba stuck with the evil queen’s offer instead. Finally, someone was offering her a lavish home, someone who wasn’t going to ignore her, insult her, and push her aside. Plus, a castle is ten times better than a mansion. And I’ll be living with someone who practices the same dark magic that I do. Elphaba was pulled out of her thoughts when the queen’s arm was placed around her shoulders, and she was pulled slightly against the side of her body. Elphaba smiled slightly at her warmth.  
“Excited about going to the castle?” the queen asked.  
“Very,” Elphaba told her, thought her stoic demeanor hid her excitement. The queen smiled and watched the green skinned girl. “You know, I don’t think I ever caught your name.” Elphaba looked at the queen. “Names have power.” This was true, especially when it came to magic. This was also why no one, except her own family, knew her name. They only knew her as the Wicked Witch of the West.  
The queen laughed. “My, what a clever witch you are. That is indeed true.” The queen leaned in slightly. “You tell me yours, and I’ll tell you mine.” She leaned back again, looking at the girl. “That way, we’ll be even.” Elphaba eyed the queen, her lips pursed, as she contemplated the offer. It was wise to be cautious about things like this. Well, she can’t exactly go around calling me Wicked Witch all the time. And it is an even trade.  
“Elphaba,” she told the queen, final giving in. “Your turn.”   
The queen smiled. “Regina.”  
“Well, now we have something to call each other,” Elphaba said, an amused smile twisting across her lips. The queen smiled. “And what is the name of this magnificent creature?” the queen asked, petting the black cat, who purred while leaning into her hand.  
“His name is Nox,” Elphaba told the queen. She had never seen Nox respond so warmly to a complete stranger—or really, any person, except for herself—but, after all, the queen did save his life.  
“Hm, the Latin word for ‘Night,’” the queen said. It was more of a statement than a question. “How clever,” she added, glancing over at Elphaba, an amused smile playing across her lips. Elphaba didn’t know what to say. This was the most attention anyone had ever paid to her. The queen even called her clever, which was not something her own parents had called her. In fact, they had always made it known that they thought she was stupid. Elphaba felt a warmth growing in her heart, a heart that had been cold for years. Part of her wished that she had had someone like the queen in her life earlier.   
Still, she staunched the warm feelings. It wouldn’t do to grow soft. She was the Wicked Witch and could not forget the fear she struck in people, especially the Munchkinlanders. It was her sister, Glinda, who was the soft one. Elphaba quickly replaced the scowl on her face, the scowl which had melted when the queen smiled at her. Elphaba cleared her throat.  
“Well, of course it’s clever. I AM the Wicked Witch of the West. Why would I give my familiar a stupid name,” Elphaba said. She had turned her head away from the queen, and could feel her gaze boring into her. She’s going to snap my neck for being so snarky, Elphaba thought, her scowl faultering. And, for some reason, she felt a twinge of guilt, for the queen had been kind to her, yet Elphaba never felt guilt any other time she was cruel, not even a small twinge.  
She decided to compose herself, and change the subject. She turned back to the queen. “So, what can I expect, living with you?” She still tried to remain slightly indifferent, even though she felt a flutter of excitement in anticipation of what was to come.  
“Oh, many things, my dear, many things,” said the queen, the moment of anger disappearing from her face, when she noticed the slight glimmer of playfulness in the witch’s eyes.  
“You said I could have anything my heart desires.”  
“Yes, I did. Is there anything in particular that you desire?”  
Elphaba thought for a moment. “I want the things I left behind to be replaced,” she told her. “Spell books…unlimited access to spell books, the best ones. A crystal ball. And, a broomstick, of course. A new wardrobe, since I can’t wear what I’m currently wearing all the time….” Elphaba went to continue, but was cut off by the queen’s laughter. “Don’t laugh at me!”  
The queen looked at Elphaba, who was blushing (If that’s possible with green skin, the queen thought), and furious, her eyes alight with a fire, her brows furrowed, and her mouth twisted. She felt a twinge of affection for the young witch, but pushed that feeling away. It won’t do to grow soft towards this girl. “I just find your enthusiasm to be amusing,” Regina told her. Deep, deep down inside, Regina was puzzled about why she wasn’t more harsh towards the girl. The affection, the pull, she felt towards the young witch greatly troubled the queen. It would be good to have an ally, though. And…maybe a companion. It did often get lonely in the castle, for the queen, and after Hansel and Gretel declined her invitation to live with her, she was convinced she would forever remain alone in the castle. She had to admit, it gave her a slight thrill when the young witch agreed to live with her. It also angered her greatly when Glinda the Good Witch tried to stop them. She’ll pay for her insolence, the queen thought.  
However, now they were on their way to the castle, and no one was going to stop them. Elphaba was still watching her intently, a scowl still on her face. “I will make sure you have the things you requested,” she told the young witch. “And more.” Elphaba’s scowl softened a bit, and she sat back, as they continued on their way to the castle.  
*****************************  
Elphaba watched as they pulled up in front of a massive, looming, dark castle. Her scowl shattered into a very rare grin as she instantly fell in love with the castle. “Do you like it?” the queen asked, noticing the girl’s grin, which made her realize how actually stunning the girl was, and reminded her how, once upon a time, she had grin just like that, too. “It’s perfect,” Elphaba told her. “Wait till you see the inside of it,” the queen said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She turned and opened the door of her carriage, proceeding to get out. “Come along, dear,” she said over her shoulder.  
Elphaba watched as the queen was helped out of the carriage by one of the knights. The queen turned, still looking expectantly at Elphaba, as she held out her hand. Elphaba stood up, and stepped out of the carriage, the queen’s hand firmly grasping hers, while another knight stood near, arms out, ready to catch the young witch should she stumble. Nox jumped out of the carriage behind her when her feet finally hit the ground.  
Elphaba noticed that a bunch of townsfolk had gathered, curious as to why the Wicked Witch of the West had just exited the carriage with the Evil Queen. Elphaba scowled at them, and saw fear flash across their faces. Elphaba smiled cruelly at this, as the queen placed her arm around Elphaba’s shoulders, once again, and led her away, towards the castle. The townsfolk watched, fear washing over them. An alliance had been formed, Wicked Witch of the West, Evil Queen, and the strange demonic cat. Nothing good could come of this, for the townsfolk.


	7. Eye of Newt and Toe of Frog

Regina sat behind her desk, impatiently waiting for 3 o’clock to roll around. She was going over things that had been puzzling her the whole day. The primary thing being Rowan’s age. The girl had barely aged from the last time Regina saw her, 28 years ago. With that timeline, Rowan should be much older. Time had stopped in Storybrooke, until Emma Swan, the “savior”, had shown up. Yet, Rowan hadn’t been in Storybrooke in the last 28 years. Regina had sent the young witch away, before she enacted the curse, hoping that the girl—whose name had been Elphaba in Fairytale land—would remember her, and find her, like she promised.  
Regina flashed back to that day, the portal to another world opening up before them.  
“Where will I end up?” Elphaba had asked. She turned and looked at Regina, nervously biting her bottom lip, and clutching Nox.   
“I’m not sure,” Regina told her, staring at the swirling purple and black hole growing large in front of them. “Somewhere you’ll be happy, I hope.” She tried to smile reassuringly at the girl, but the moment she had turned and looked Elphaba in the eyes, her smile had faultered, and she felt her heart breaking. Love really is a weakness, she thought. She ran her fingers through Elphaba’s long black hair. “It’s for the best.”   
Elphaba knew about the curse, knew that when Regina enacted it that everyone in their realm would end up somewhere horrible. She couldn’t subject the girl she loved so much to a fate like that. She saw tears in Elphaba’s eyes, and she had to stuff her own sadness down into the depths of her soul.  
“Will I ever see you again?” Elphaba had asked her.  
“Someday, I hope,” Regina told her, trying for the reassuring smile again, and feeling the corners of her mouth quiver. This was proving to be harder than she thought it would.  
“I’ll really miss you,” Elphaba told her, her voice breaking as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Regina brushed the tear away, and, pulling the girl towards her, planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. She kept her lips there, closing her eyes, and breathing in her scent, feeling the young witch’s warmth against her, and the warm body of Nox between them, his purring vibrating against her chest. They stayed like that for a while, until suddenly someone appeared in the clearing next to them.  
“What are you doing?” Glinda’s voice sounded. Regina kept her lips where they were for a moment longer, glaring at Glinda out of the corner of her eye. Elphaba was the one to step back first.  
“I’m leaving, obviously. I told you this,” she spoke, venom dripping from her voice, her scowl returning. “Thanks for ruining the moment.”  
“You can’t leave,” Glinda said, as though she hadn’t heard her twin. Regina had had it with the good witch, and, raising her hand, gave a flick of her wrist, and Glinda was knocked unconscious by her magic. Elphaba looked from Glinda to the queen. Regina shrugged. “It had to be done.” Elphaba nodded, and they stared at each other a moment. “Can I take her with me? I know we don’t get along, but she’s my twin and I don’t want to be entirely alone.”  
Regina stared at her a moment, and then reluctantly relented. She could never say no to the girl. “Of course.” Elphaba gave a small smile, and held Regina’s hand, giving it a squeeze. When she let go, she placed Nox on her left shoulder, and hoisted Glinda onto her other shoulder. They both smiled at each other, and Elphaba held her hand once more. The portal was finally open enough for Elphaba to step through. She raised Regina’s hand to her lips, and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Regina choked back the sadness that was restricting her throat.  
“I’ll find you one day,” Elphaba told her. “I promise.” And, with that promise, she had stepped through the portal.  
Regina shook her head, snapping herself out of the memory. Where had the young witch gone? She wondered. Regina had tried to conduct a background check, as she had done with Emma when Emma came to Storybrooke. But, what really threw Regina was that there was barely a background for the girl. All she could find had gone back about three years, and the information had mainly to do with Rowan’s art selling in various small art galleries around Pennsylvania, her handmade jewelry showing up in small boutiques. Other than that, she had found nothing, and discovered even less about Arabella. Judging by the small amount of information dating back only three years, Regina came to the conclusion that that’s when Rowan and Arabella had come through the portal. Where they had been before that—either stuck in some kind of limbo, or another realm altogether—Regina wasn’t sure.  
She decided that this could be the reason why the girl, now named Rowan, seemed to remember partially, but she obviously didn’t understand what she was remembering. Regina had been stunned when she saw the paintings that Rowan had done, of an evil queen and a green skinned witch—their faces blurred or slightly hidden by something—and even more stunned when Rowan told her that the images had been in her head, but she didn’t seem to understand them. The memories seemed to be locked away, but were popping up subconsciously.  
This gave Regina hope that with the right push, the right trigger, Rowan would remember. Until then, Regina had to remain somewhat distant. Too much too soon could send Rowan running from her. She could tell, just from their small interactions together, that the attention she was giving to Rowan was making the girl nervous and a little scared, despite her confidence in Fairytale land. She’s not used to the positive attention, especially from someone who she thinks is a complete stranger.  
Regina checked the time on her phone, and watched as it changed from 2:59 to 3:00. Like magic, she heard a pair of high heels clicking on the floor outside her office, and watched the door slowly open. Regina’s breath caught in her throat when she saw Rowan. The girl was wearing a red, fitted, sleeveless dress, belted at the waist with a thin, black, faux snakeskin belt with a silver clasp, and black patent leather pumps, which made her long legs look even longer. Her long black hair was done up in a low side bun, perfectly coiffed and hairsprayed. She had toned down her eye make-up considerably, opting for a slightly tame smokey eye look, no eyeliner, just mascara, which showed off her dark eyes much better. Her lipstick matched her red dress, and the combination made her pale skin look even more beautiful to Regina. She was stunning with green skin, and she’s stunning with pale skin.  
She saw Rowan gazing around her office. “Wow. This looks amazing.” It looks like the office of an editor at a fashion magazine, not a mayor’s office, Rowan thought. Regina watched Rowan, watched the grin on her face. It was the same grin the girl wore when she first saw the castle. Regina smiled herself.  
“Thank you,” she said warmly to Rowan. “Please, have a seat.” Rowan sat down in front of her, and, for a moment, the mayor was at a loss for words. That didn’t last long, though.  
“So, Rowan,” Regina said, leaning forward and placing her hands on the desk, fingers laced together. “I conducted a little…background check.” She opened a manila folder, and flipped through some of the papers.  
“Um…a background check?” Regina looked up to see a confused and nervous look on Rowan’s face.  
“Oh, don’t worry dear, it’s just protocol. Everyone who comes to Storybrooke gets a background check. It’s one of the obligations of being mayor.”  
“Oh…um…okay.” Regina saw that this didn’t decrease Rowan’s nervousness. Regina looked through the sparse amount of information she had, and decided she would refrain from telling Rowan that the information only went back three years. I’ll ask her some questions, and see what she can remember. Then I’ll go from there, Regina thought.  
“I find it quite…fascinating…that at such a young age, you already have your artwork in various galleries around Pennsylvania, and your jewelry in several boutiques.”  
“Oh, yes, well, they’re small galleries, though,” Rowan said, blushing.  
“Don’t discredit your accomplishment. Not many young artists can say that they have artwork in a gallery, let alone several.” Regina paused, watching the blush growing on Rowan’s face. “Do you do any commissions?”  
“Sometimes, but mainly for the jewelry I make. Custom orders. I also sell at arts and crafts fairs.”  
“So, you must make a good living.”  
“Well, I’m not a starving artist, so sure. It’s not really a ton of money, and it’s not a consistent paycheck, but I’m still able to support myself.”  
“I see,” Regina said. “So, have you always wanted to be an artist?” Regina thought the question was harmless enough, although her intention was to see how far back Rowan’s memory went, how much she remembered. She saw something flicker across Rowan’s face, a flicker of confusion, as if she was having a hard time remembering.  
“Um, well, I have always been a creative soul, so I guess it was just a natural choice.”  
Regina considered this answer. It wasn’t a yes, and the girl she remembered would have given a frank, straight to the point answer, a yes or a no. No more, unless she was asked to elaborate. Regina could see in Rowan’s eyes the confusion. She’s having trouble remembering anything earlier than three years ago.  
“What about education? Did you go to art school?”  
“Wouldn’t that be in the background check?” It was a defensive answer from someone who couldn’t remember, Regina realized. For a moment, the girl staring back at her was the Wicked Witch of the West, the same fierceness in her eyes. I’m getting somewhere, Regina thought. The answer was almost infuriating, and, if it had been anyone else sitting in front of her, she would have already come to the decision not to hire them. But, this girl was her Elphaba, so she chose to let that slide.  
“Yes, but I wanted to hear it from you.” Regina made sure to keep her voice neutral. The fierceness flashed in Rowan’s eyes again, and, if she had been her old self, she would have responded with a witty, sarcastic remark, which not only would have annoyed Regina, but also amused her, both of them breaking into smiles before Regina fired back an equally witty and sarcastic remark. She could tell that Rowan was struggling with that, and Regina, for a moment, thought that she would respond that way, but Rowan seemed to push that response away, and opted for a tamer one.   
“Well, no, I didn’t. I don’t think I ever wanted to go to college, even if it was art school. My twin is the one with the higher education and the degree.” Regina heard the resentment in Rowan’s voice. You have every right to resent her, dear. She’s never treated you like you were worth anything.  
“I assume you have a high school diploma, though.”  
“…Yes…” Regina saw the confusion in Rowan’s eyes again. She’s struggling. She can’t remember going to high school, so she’s giving the answer that she thinks she should.   
“Good, good.” Regina shuffled through the information again, to make it appear as though she had more information than she did. “Well, you seem like an intelligent, savvy, business woman, if you’ve managed to sell yourself and your work to so many galleries and boutiques. You must have good people skills.”  
Rowan laughed nervously. “Well, not usually, but I guess I’ve managed to still impress gallery owners and boutique owners.”  
“Don’t be so modest.”  
“No, no, it’s sort of the truth. I’m quite introverted. In all honesty, people never pay much attention to me. But, I am an artist, and the only time people really acknowledge me is when I’m showing off my art or my jewelry.”  
“I see. So, tell me why I should hire you.” Again, Regina kept her voice as neutral as possible, although she was mildly annoyed that Rowan wasn’t selling herself better. Don’t you see how brilliant you are?  
“Well, YOU were the one who offered me the job, so I assumed you already wanted to hire me.” Regina heard the attitude in Rowan’s voice, saw the feisty glint in her eye. Ah, there’s my Elphaba. Regina couldn’t help but smile, and a soft chuckle left her lips. “I was just hoping you would sell yourself better.” She stared at Rowan, a small smile on her lips. She saw Rowan struggling with her emotions, not sure whether to be angry or offended, or whether she should be embarrassed, or if she should be flattered that Regina seemed to like her. Regina watched Rowan with a challenging look in her eyes. Come on, you can do better.  
Rowan cleared her throat, and staunched her emotions. Come on, sell yourself like you’re selling your work! Rowan told herself. “I’m intelligent, and a quick learner. I’m a hard worker. If you tell me to do something, I’ll do it, and I’ll do it better than anyone else would. I’m loyal, but I’m not a pushover. I’ll stand up for myself if I think I have to, and I tend to stand up for people who have gained my trust and earned my respect. I’m organized, and if you give me a deadline, I’ll get the task done by the deadline.”  
Regina smiled again. “You say you stand up for people who have earned your respect. Have I earned your respect?”  
“Yes,” Rowan said, blushing. “But, you honestly don’t seem like someone who needs anyone to stand up for them.” There was a small smile on Rowan’s lips, and a playful gleam in her eyes. She’s teasing me! Regina thought.  
“Everyone needs someone to stand up for them.” I stood up for you, and I still do, and you used to do the same for me. “Besides, I do have some…enemies… in this town. People who would love nothing more than to have me out of office.”  
“Well, then they have to go through me.” It was a very Elphaba-like answer, and Regina saw the mild confusion pass across Rowan’s face. Regina had to keep her emotions under control. It was tormenting her that Elphaba was in there, but Rowan wasn’t understanding it. She wanted to reach across the desk, and shake her, and plead her to remember. She was so close, yet so far. Again, she knew too much too soon would scare Rowan away forever. She knew she had to go about this slowly, even though it made her want to rip her hair out. Her only real friend she had, the only person next to Daniel that she had truly loved, and the girl didn’t remember, didn’t remember their bond! Again, Regina had to push her emotions away. Stay indifferent, she told herself. Regina saw Rowan blink slowly, and swallow, and the Wicked Witch of the West was pushed away, although Regina still saw a glimmer of the Wicked Witch in Rowan’s eyes, still saw her bubbling beneath the surface. It was obvious to Regina that this whole situation was difficult for the both of them.  
“Well,” Regina said, speaking first, as Rowan stared intensely at her. “You certainly haven’t failed to impress me. I think hiring you will be a wise decision.” Regina saw a grin spread across Rowan’s face, then watched it faulter slightly.  
“Great,” Rowan told her, the grin still on her face, but her eyes showing a small amount of confusion, and her face overall fighting with whether she should be scowling or grinning. It gave Rowan a slightly pained look, and Regina had to concentrate on not laughing. She had to admit, confused Rowan was cute, and it just made her love the girl even more, but also made her a bit sad at the same time.  
Rowan cleared her throat, and replaced the grin with a serious expression. “So, when would you like me to start?”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“Okay. Well, then, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rowan stood up, and then remembered she didn’t have any business attire for tomorrow. Should I tell her? What if she thinks I’m stupid? Maybe I shouldn’t say anything…  
Regina saw Rowan chewing on her bottom lip, seemingly a million miles away. “Is there something the matter, dear?” She saw Rowan look at her, her big dark eyes wide and her bottom lip caught between her teeth.  
“Um, well…This will probably sound really, really dumb to you, but…I don’t have any business attire…you know, being an artist and all…and I was just wondering if you know of some place I where I can buy some business attire from, or, maybe a website or catalog where you order your suites from.” Oh god, that sounded as ridiculous as I thought it would. Goddamn Arabella. Why the hell did I even consider her advice?  
Regina smiled. “I’ll handle that.” Rowan blanched. “What? No, no, you really don’t have to do that.”  
“I insist.” You can have anything your heart desires. Regina already knew the girl’s measurements from when they lived in the castle together, and she had ordered her a new wardrobe. “I’ll custom order what you’ll need. Until then, maybe you can borrow another outfit from your twin. You managed to find a suitable outfit for today.” She looked Rowan up and down, surprised that the Arabella girl had something in her closet that wasn’t pink. Just then, Regina noticed the locket that she had missed before, and she almost gasped. It was a large silver locket, with a white rose cameo, the background black, and the chain long. She recognized it immediately. After all, Regina had given it to her. She still has it! She had given it to a distraught Elphaba, after that Dorothy girl had dropped a house on her younger sister, and then practically stole the ruby red shoes that were rightfully Elphaba’s.  
“My, what a lovely necklace,” Regina said to her. “Where did you get it?”  
“Oh, thank you. I think someone gave it to me…” Regina saw the confusion on Rowan’s face as she tried to recall who had given it to her.  
“Are there pictures in it?” Regina already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear Rowan’s answer.  
“Oh, yes, there’s a picture of my cat, Nox, and a picture of my little sister Tessa.” Regina was intrigued by this. So, Nessa had become Tessa, in Rowan’s mind. Regina was also mildly troubled. There’s a third picture in there, dear. The locket actually had three places to put a picture, a section in the middle that could hold a picture, so that when the locket was opened, it looked as though it only held two pictures, until the center piece flipped out to reveal another picture. When Regina had given the young Witch the locket, she had placed a picture of Nox and Nessa in it for Elphaba, leaving the third section empty. Elphaba had eventually placed a picture of the queen into the locket, and having pictures of the three people she loved the most.  
“I wasn’t aware you had a younger sister.”  
“Oh, yes. She died in a car accident with my parents a few years ago.”  
Regina was slightly taken aback by this. She remembered her sister was dead, but her mind had filled it in with a car accident. She was also confused by Rowan thinking that there were only two pictures in the locket. Does she never look in it?! Surely she would have seen the third picture. “May I see the picture? I’m just curious.”  
“Oh, um, sure.” She watched as Rowan struggled to open the locket, and when it wouldn’t open, she looked puzzled. “That’s weird…I don’t remember having trouble opening it before…” Rowan laughed nervously. “But, I don’t look at the pictures that often. I know they’re in there.”  
Interesting, Regina thought. Could the clasp on the locket have become warped due to the portal the girl had gone through? Or, was it magic that was somehow keeping the locket closed. As Regina contemplated this, she could tell that Rowan was growing uncomfortable.  
“Well, maybe next time,” Regina said, hoping her eyes conveyed warmth. “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, at 8 o’clock sharp.” She stood up, and put her hand out for Rowan to shake. When their hands met, there was a tingling sensation that Regina felt against her palm, and, again, the air seemed to tingle with magic. Hmmm…Regina thought. That’s the second time this has happened. Regina broke the handshake first.  
“Right, 8 o’clock sharp. See you tomorrow.” Rowan flashed a nervous smile, and watched her leave. Once again, she pushed her emotions away. Seeing the girl again was bringing back emotions that Regina hadn’t dealt with in at least 28 years. For all those years, she had staunched her emotions, and any pain she felt when she missed the girl was quickly pushed down into the pit of her stomach. She had even almost dowsed the idea that she was ever going to see the girl again. But, now, the girl, now named Rowan, was back in her life, and Regina had to figure out how to deal with those latent emotions once again.  
*******************************  
Rowan’s mind was reeling as she left the mayor’s office. In just a span of a couple days, things had changed drastically. She was experiencing emotions that she had never felt before, and she was even beginning to doubt her own sanity. Some of the questions the mayor had asked her troubled her. They were relatively harmless questions, but it was Rowan’s memory that had frightened her. Or, really, what seemed like lack of memory. When the mayor had asked about her education, in particular her high school education, Rowan had become confused. Why couldn’t she remember graduating high school? Surely she had. That was what made her answer with a “yes”, albeit a hesitant one. But, why was it a hesitant yes? And then, when Regina had asked her if she had always wanted to be an artist, she honestly couldn’t remember.  
As she walked down the sidewalk, and headed in the direction of her apartment complex, she went over the events of the last year, then the last two years, then the last three years. Rowan getting her first apartment in Upper Darby, Pennsylvania. A small but cozy apartment, just her and Nox. Art shows, crafts fairs, making money from her creativity. Living apart from her twin and enjoying it. Then, her twin moving into the apartment across the hall from hers. Nox coming and going as he pleased, and always walking her to whatever boutique was selling her jewelry. Walking her everywhere. Rowan was happy, but, when she thought about it, she remembered how restless she was at the same time. In fact, she hadn’t been truly happy. Just sort of content, although she felt a bit detached. And, there were those bouts of insomnia she would have. She’s lie awake, convinced she was forgetting something, or that she had lost something. Sometimes she would jolt awake, and not even recognize her surroundings, and then, remembering where she was, end up becoming overcome with sorrow. She had attributed this to missing Tessa, but, thinking about it now, it had always felt like more than that. She was missing someone, and it wasn’t Tessa. She would toss and turn, and fail at falling back asleep. So, she always resorted to sitting up in bed, and sketching or drawing until the sun came up. Sometimes she fell back asleep, and sometimes she didn’t.  
Rowan also remembered how she would sometimes wake up sobbing, with the memory of lips on her forehead, and someone holding her. During these moments, Nox would gently headbutt her, and headbutt her chin. He would purr as if to say, “Don’t cry, it’ll be okay,” and she’d hug him, tucked under her chin until she fell back asleep, only to wake up an hour or so later, in a panic that she couldn’t explain. During these bouts of insomnia, Nox was her greatest comfort, as he had always been.  
What made her the most happy was when she was drawing, painting, or making jewelry. Doing anything creative helped her focus her mind on something else, made her not so nervous and tense. Her shoulders would relax, her scowl would disappear, and she would lose herself. Until her twin would come knocking on her door, breaking her trance, and talking her ear off about something mundane. Art shows also brought her a certain amount of happiness, as she could concentrate on talking about her art. Despite this, though, she had still always scanned the crowd for a familiar face, although she never knew who she was supposed to be looking for. And, reading always helped, too. It made her feel more connected to the world, although when she finished a book, she’d sometimes have moodswings, ranging from excitement, to frustration, to sadness. But the moodswings never lasted long, and then she’d pick up another book to get lost in. That was Rowan’s life, having something she could get lost in.  
She finally got to her apartment door, and fished her key out of her wristlet. She unlocked the door, stepped inside, and was promptly greeted by Nox, who she scooped up in her arms.  
“How did the interview go?” she heard a frustratingly cheerful voice ask her. Arabella was home.  
“Fine,” she said, taking off the high heels she was wearing.  
“Just fine?” Arabella asked.  
“Yeah.” Rowan really didn’t want to talk.  
“So, you got the job, right?”  
“Mmhmm.”  
“Good,” Arabella said. “My interview went great. I’ll be working along side Mary Margaret as her teaching assistant, and I’m so excited.”  
“Good for you.” Rowan wanted to choke her. A migraine had started, and all Rowan wanted to do was lay down for a few hours. “Look, my head hurts. I need to go lay down. I’ll hang your dress up. Thanks for letting me borrow it.” She spoke all of this over her shoulder as she opened the door of her bedroom, and went in, without even waiting for a response from her twin. Her head was pounding, and she just wanted to curl up with Nox. She took the dress off, hung it up, removed the bobby pins from her hair, and climbed into bed in just her undergarments. She shut her eyes, and felt Nox snuggle up under her arms. She fell asleep with the image of Mayor Regina Mills on her mind.


	8. Round About the Cauldron Go

She stared down at the legs sticking out from underneath the house. The striped stockings and the ruby red shoes. Her sister’s favorite shoes. The Wicked Witch of the East. ‘Oh Nessa…’ She was filled with anger at the person who dropped a house on her precious sister. The shoes were all she had left of Nessa Rose. She reached for them, but the shoes vanished, and the striped stockinged feet of her sister curled in on themselves, and disappeared under the house. She was horrified.  
She spun around. The brown haired girl with pigtails, the little bitch who dropped a house on her sister was wearing Nessa’s shoes! How dare she! ‘Give me the shoes!’ The girl babbled some ridiculous excuse. ‘As long as Dorothy wears the shoes, you cannot touch her.’ It was Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, her twin! Hatred surged through her. She vowed to get the shoes that were rightfully hers. She would get that Dorothy bitch, and her little scruffy dog, too!   
She vanished in a puff of smoke and flames. She was back at the castle. Nox greeted her, and she stomped past the guards, broomstick in hand. Nox followed her into her bedchamber, and the door slammed shut behind her. She threw her broomstick down, and hurled her pointed hat across the room. The anger seeped away and was replaced by overwhelming sorrow. She scooped Nox up into her arms, and buried her face in his back. She cried. Awful wracking sobs, the first time she had cried in her life.  
‘Little witch, why do you cry?’ She turned to see the queen standing a few feet behind her. She saw the queen’s taken aback expression as she saw the face of the grief stricken young witch. ‘I heard you crying, and I was concerned. Tell me what has upset you, dear.’  
‘Some little bitch, a girl named Dorothy Gale from some land called Kansas, dropped her house on my sister, my little Nessa Rose! She’s dead, and now that Dorothy has Nessa’s ruby red shoes! Glinda gave them to her! They were the last thing I had of my little sister, and Glinda gave them away!’  
‘Oh, Elphaba…’ The queen took her into her arms, and she sobbed against her neck, Nox held between them.  
‘I hate her! I hate Dorothy Gale and I hate Glinda! I hate the Munchkinlanders! They were laughing and celebrating! I hate all of them!’ She was screaming this, her face still buried in the queen’s neck.  
‘I know, I know. I hate them, too. We’ll make them pay.’ The queen stroked her back. ‘Please stop crying, dear.’  
Elphaba pulled away, wiping her tears. There was a loud pop, and Glinda appeared in the room. She saw the queen spin around. ‘You are not welcome here!’  
‘My business here concerns my twin!’ Her twin had never had any respect for the queen. She rushed past her, and stood in front of Glinda, her anger boiling over. ‘Those shoes were the last thing I have of my sister, and you gave them away!’  
‘Let me explain…’  
‘No! You don’t get to speak! There’s no excuse for what you did. You don’t even care that she’s dead!’ She was breathing hard. ‘You are no twin of mine!’ She lashed out, her hand striking out to claw at her twin’s face, mar her beauty, tear her flesh…  
And then everything dissolved….  
Rowan jolted upright in bed, her heart hammering in her chest. It took her a few moments to realize where she was. She looked at the glow in the dark stars that covered a portion of her ceiling above her bed. She looked around at her sparsely decorated room, looked at her mattress that lacked a bedframe. Nox had awoken, and climbed into her lap, brushing against her, and purring. Rowan held him, and kissed him on the head. She looked at the digital alarm clock next to her bed. It was 12:30 in the morning. Rowan remembered that she had come home from the interview with Regina Mills, with a splitting migraine. She had laid down, only intending to take a brief nap. Instead, she had completely passed out. Well, I barely slept last night, so that’s not surprising.   
She sat, thinking about the dream she had, and the people in the dream. A witch named Glinda had Arabella’s face. A queen in a dark, elaborate outfit had the face of Mayor Regina Mills. And Rowan herself had been a witch. What disturbed Rowan the most was the fact that the dream felt too real, and too familiar, eerily like a memory. It wasn’t entirely disjointed like a typical dream. Nox felt like Nox; holding him in the dream felt like her holding him in real life. Things were too vivid, too clear. She had actually felt the queen with Regina’s face holding her, felt the pulse in her neck when Rowan—who this queen had called “Elphaba” in the dream—had buried her face in her neck. Her anger at the witch with Arabella’s face felt real. Everything felt real.  
Bells and whistles seemed to be going off in Rowan’s mind. The name “Elphaba” gnawed at her mind, and something screamed That’s your name! And the idea of the queen with Regina’s face gave her a weird, excited, fluttering feeling in her stomach. In the dream, she was a queen, but in reality, she’s the mayor of Storybrooke. Her mind screamed that there was a connection.  
Rowan let go of Nox, and ran her fingers through her hair, tugging at it, wanting to yank it out. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and buried her face in her knees, pressing her eyelids against them, still gripping her hair. What is wrong with me? Am I going crazy? I don’t understand this at all. She tried to think back to when she was younger, tried to think back to her life before she moved to Upper Darby three years ago. She strained, and strained, but couldn’t recall anything. Why am I not able to recall anything earlier than three years? Surely, Arabella wasn’t having this problem. Mom and Dad died in a car accident, right? And so did Tessa? But, something in the back of her mind told her that none of that was true.  
And, the weird feeling of magic in the air both of the times I shook the mayor’s hand? What was that? What was that zap? I know I saw a spark the first time. And then, there was that feeling I got, the first day here. Like I was going to see a long lost friend, and then the mayor seems so familiar. She thought back to how the mayor treated her. No one has ever showed me so much attention. The mayor…the queen with the mayor’s face…the feeling of familiarity….The warmth she notices in the mayor’s eyes. No, no, this is crazy. None of this can be connected! But, something was telling her it was indeed connected. Nox acts like he knows her…She stared at her cat, and he stared back at her, as if he was trying to tell her to make the connection. His gaze was so intense that, for a moment, Rowan believed he knew far more about this than she did.  
I’m freaking out. She got out of bed, still in her undergarments, and resolved to wash her face, change into her pajamas, and then do something to get her mind off of the thoughts and questions that were spinning through her mind. She stumbled, on shaky legs, to the bathroom, Nox—her ever present four-legged shadow—close behind her. She opened the bathroom door, switched on the light, and glanced at herself in the mirror. For a split second, she saw herself with green skin. Rowan jumped, and her hands flew up to cover her eyes. What the fuck?! She peeked at her reflection from between, and just saw her usual pale skin. She pulled her hands away from her face, and stared at herself in the mirror. You are fucking nuts, she thought to herself. She stared at herself, and saw her disheveled hair, her smudged eye make-up, her black bra and panties. She still had on her favorite locket, and she twirled it between her thumb and forefinger.  
She got an idea in her head, and leaned close to the mirror, staring at it intently. What am I supposed to be seeing, other than myself? She got a weird feeling in her stomach, and, again, something gnawed at the back of her mind. She kept thinking of the mayor, Regina Mills. She kept thinking of the queen with Regina’s face. Where are you? Can you see me? She thought, as she stared into the mirror.  
Rowan yanked herself away, shaking her head. Where did THAT thought come from? She lightly slapped her cheeks. Come on, get a grip. Taking a deep breath, and slowly exhaling, she grabbed a make-up remover cloth, and swiped it across her face a few times to remove all of her make-up. She grabbed her facial cleanser, turned on the faucet, and started washing her face. She continued to stare at herself in the mirror. A multitude of emotions were coursing through her, and even though she was doing something as simple as washing her face, her heart was racing. Rowan had the insane urge to laugh, and she knew once she started, she wouldn’t be able to stop. It’s like I’ve stepped into the Twilight Zone. Nox jumped up onto the sink, to be closer to Rowan, as though he sensed her distress. She leaned down, and splashed some water on her face, then playfully flicked some water at Nox, who shook his head, swiped a six-toed paw over his face, and looked mildly offended.  
Rowan grinned at his expression, and felt herself calm a bit. If I didn’t have Nox, I don’t know what I would do. She grabbed a towel, dried her face, and then started to brush her teeth. She continued to stare at herself in the mirror. The thought “Where are you?” passed through her mind again. Why do I keep asking that? She saw Nox stand up, and place both paws on the mirror, as if looking into it himself. He turned and gave Rowan a questioning look. This is way too weird. She spit into the sink, wiped her mouth, and scooped up Nox.  
Rowan walked out of the bathroom, and put Nox back down on the floor as she took off her undergarments, and threw them into the hamper. She walked over to her dresser, and pulled out a new pair of panties, and an oversized white t-shirt, and put them on. She decided that some drawing might help to relax her mind enough to fall asleep again. She went over to her box of art supplies, grabbed her sketch pad, and some sticks of charcoal. Plopping down onto her bed, she flipped to the first clean page, placed the stick of charcoal on the paper on the paper, and drew what was in her mind: the queen with Regina’s face.  
*****************************  
Where are you? Can you see me?   
Regina’s eyes popped open, and she sat up in her bed. Rowan’s voice had sounded in her mind, as clear as day. Regina got out of bed, and walked over to her full length mirror, staring intently into it. She grazed her fingers across the surface. Where are you? sprang into her mind again. She gently ran her finger down the mirror, almost in a caress. I’m here, she thought. I’ve always been here.


	9. I'll Give Thee a Wind

It was early in the morning, the sun having risen just a few hours before, and Elphaba sat in front of her vanity, still in her night gown, her hair still wild and messy. It had been three weeks since she moved in with the Evil Queen, and for once in her life, she was actually happy, although she still wore her infamous scowl, but even that had softened, just a bit. The queen had stayed true to her word, and had supplied the young witch with whatever her heart desired, including a new—and much more elaborate—wardrobe. Nox had been given free reign of the castle, and was actually treated with respect. Both of them were. The queen seemed to adore Nox, and Elphaba knew that the queen felt the same way about her—the feeling was mutual—although neither of them would admit it out loud. This was perfectly fine with Elphaba, who had never been particularly affectionate or loving—except towards Nox—and had never had anyone be particularly affectionate towards her, except for maybe her little sister, Nessa Rose, the Wicked Witch of the East, although neither one of them would readily admit it out loud either.  
Elphaba thought her newfound friendship with the queen was quite a satisfactory one. They often shared breakfast and dinner together, and Elphaba was learning from the queen, in regards to magic. In fact, she was learning things she hadn’t been able to teach herself, and the queen gave her access to the library of spell books whenever she wanted. They weren’t particularly super talkative with each other. It was a quiet friendship, where they would just simply enjoy each other’s company, sometimes in complete silence, and sometimes making small conversation. On occasion, when they were in the library together, and Elphaba was pouring over a spell book, she’d glance up to notice the queen regarding her with warmth and amusement. One thing that they did discuss a lot was the queen’s plans to destroy Snow White, and Elphaba often suggested ideas to her as to how she can take down Snow White. Elphaba also often accompanied the queen when she went to speak with this Rumplestiltskin person, although the queen was always insistent on Elphaba hanging back, and not making her presence known to this Rumplestiltskin. “I don’t want him using you against me in some way,” the queen had told her in the carriage, one evening, on their way home from the queen’s meeting with Rumplestiltskin, after Elphaba had become mildly offended and a little angry at the queen for not wanting her to get involved with the creepy little imp. Elphaba had regarded that little bit of information, and decided it was a valid reason. Rumplestiltskin was constantly making “deals” and Elphaba had often heard him say, “All magic comes with a price.”  
The queen had also given Elphaba advice regarding the small inhabitants of Munchkinland, which she had often passed on to her sister Nessa, who controlled most of the Munchkinlanders. This never sat well with Glinda, who had attempted, several times, to enter the castle to speak with Elphaba and the queen, although she never got far, and ended up leaving, huffing and puffing. This always amused Elphaba, and she was glad that, at least somewhere, Glinda couldn’t get her way.  
Elphaba was pulled out of her thoughts when the door to her bedchamber opened, and the queen entered, wearing boots, leather pants, a red jacket that was quite long in the back, and had her long hair pinned up. It seemed a little bit more casual than what the queen normally wore. Nox jumped off the bed and brushed up against the queen’s legs, as she scooped him up, and walked towards Elphaba.  
“Good morning, dear,” she said to the young witch, planting a kiss on top of her head, and placing Nox in Elphaba’s lap. Elphaba’s lips twisted into a small smile. “I’m in the mood for a ride this morning,” the queen said. “Would you care to join me?”  
“Of course,” Elphaba said. “I always ride with you in your carriage.”  
“No, I mean a ride on horseback.”  
Elphaba lowered her gaze. “I’ve never ridden a horse,” she told her. “Witches don’t usually ride horses,” she said, as she reached for her hair brush. “Glinda was always the one who received horseback riding lessons.” She picked up her brush, and the queen snatched it out of her hand. Elphaba noticed the playful gleam in her eye when she did this, and, again, felt a small smile twist against her lips.  
“There’s a first time for everything,” the queen said, as she brought the brush to Elphaba’s unruly hair. “I’ll teach you.” She started to brush Elphaba’s hair, and Elphaba flinched, more out of habit than distaste for the queen brushing her hair. She actually enjoyed when the queen would do this, and she was surprisingly gentle, but Elphaba was still getting used to it. She had never had a pleasant experience anytime anyone else would brush her hair. As children, Glinda had always insisted on brushing Elphaba’s hair, regardless of whether Elphaba wanted her to (which was never) or not (which was always). Elphaba always hated the invasion of her personal space, and would always put up a fight, often hitting and scratching, until Glinda left her alone and would run out of the room in tears. Their mother was no better. Where as Glinda would approach the situation in a cheerful, lighthearted manner, her mother always acted like it was a chore. Even as Elphaba fought—she hated her mother’s touch even more—her mother would yank the brush through Elphaba’s hair, almost ripping it out of her scalp. Then she would get fed up with Elphaba’s squirming and flailing, and roughly shove Elphaba’s head forward, throw down the brush, and stomp out of the room. Elphaba would be left with tears stinging her eyes, though she never let those tears spill over. So, when the queen first brushed Elphaba’s hair, Elphaba had tensed up so badly that the queen was taken aback, and asked her what was wrong. When Elphaba told her about her bad experiences with her mother brushing her hair, the queen had become infuriated. At first, Elphaba hadn’t known how to react to this, because no one had ever particularly cared about her somewhat toxic relationship with her mother. The queen had reassured her that nothing like that would ever happen again, and, for once in Elphaba’s life, she actually started to enjoy having someone brush her hair.  
“I don’t have any riding clothes,” Elphaba said, as the queen brushed her hair, expertly taming her wild tresses.  
“I’ve taken the liberty of getting you some riding clothes. I’ll have the servants bring them in,” she said, placing the brush down on the vanity, and starting to section parts of Elphaba’s hair with her fingers. Elphaba was puzzled at what she was doing. It looked as though the queen was about to braid her hair—Elphaba had often watched her mother braid her twin’s hair when they were children—but no one had ever braided her hair. Again, the queen was gentle, and she liked the feeling of her hair moving as the queen made the sections, and even her fingers moving deftly through her hair.  
“What about a horse? I don’t have one of my own. Unless I borrow one of the knight’s horses?” She watched as the queen made two small braids, one on each side of her head, and brought them around together at the back of her head, then secured them with two hair pins.  
“I also took the liberty of getting you your own horse,” the queen said, a small smile playing across her lips. The queen fished through Elphaba’s box of hair adornments, and seemed to not find what she needed. She snapped her fingers, and a black ribbon appeared in the air before them, simply floating. “When did you purchase a horse for me?” Elphaba asked, slightly captivated by the ribbon rippling in the air before her. She had never been particularly fond of ribbons, but she would make an exception this time.  
“I went out early this morning, as the sun was rising, and purchased him for you,” she told her, as she separated the rest of Elphaba’s hair into three sections, and began to braid them together. It was the hairstyle she often wore when she went riding as a young girl, and Regina had, for some reason, decided it would look particularly nice on the young witch.  
Elphaba saw the mischievous gleam in the queen’s eyes. “Why do I get the feeling that you’ve had this planned for a while?”  
“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about.” Although the queen kept her eyes focused on the long hair she was braiding, Elphaba could tell she was teasing her. Nox had become interested in the ribbon, and started to bat at it, and Elphaba had to hold him to keep him from leaping up and pouncing on the ribbon. Between the queen’s playful attitude this morning, and Nox’s interest in the ribbon—he had begun to wiggle his butt back and forth, and swish his tail, as he was preparing to capture the nefarious ribbon—Elphaba had felt a grin beginning to form, and tug at the corners of her mouth. Grinning was so foreign to her—and she didn’t want to appear soft—that she struggled to get her scowl back in place. She didn’t quite succeed, and ended up with a slightly pained expression on her face.  
The queen pretended not to notice this, as she finished the braid, and plucked the ribbon out of the air, much to Nox’s dismay. She tied the ribbon onto the end of Elphaba’s hair, and, for a moment, thought back to her own miserable childhood, and her mother’s abuse, which sounded quite similar to the abuse the Elphaba’s mother seemed to have inflicted on her, minus the magic. She swallowed back the emotions that were threatening to choke her, and noticed the offended look that Nox was giving her. Seeing his dismay at having the floating ribbon taken away from him, Regina snapped her fingers, and made another one appear in the air. Nox promptly leaped up and pounced on it, then landed on the floor with it in his mouth, and proceeded to pin it down, chew on it, and bat it around with his paws. The queen looked up at Elphaba’s reflection in the mirror, and they both smiled at each other.  
“What do you think?” she asked the young witch, placing her hands on Elphaba’s shoulders. Elphaba regarded herself in the mirror, turning her head from side to side. “I like it. Thank you. May I try on the riding clothes?”  
“Of course,” the queen told her, and, as if on cue, the servants came in with two boxes, placed them on the bed, and then left as quickly as they had come in. Elphaba ran her hands over the boxes. She had never been given the gifts of nice, new clothes by her parents. Over the past few weeks, the queen had changed that, though, supplying Elphaba with dresses as elaborate as her own, and a few new pointed hats. She was hesitant to open the boxes, for fear that it was all a trick, and that, when she opened the boxes, there would be nothing in them.  
The queen noticed the young witch’s hesitation. Although she was relatively silent about most of her life, she had told the queen some things about her home life, growing up as a child. Her father appeared aloof towards her, her mother verbally abusing her and sometimes not speaking to her at all, with the occasional push or slap. And, her twin, who was lavished with attention and affection, and never treated Elphaba as her equal. The only ally the girl seemed to have in her family was her younger sister, Nessa Rose, who was also the Wicked Witch of the East. Elphaba often spoke of her with affection, and told the queen that Nessa Rose, who hadn’t been born with green skin, had gone as far as enchanting her skin green, so as to be more like Elphaba. This way, they could rule over Munckinland together, as the Wicked Witch of the West, and the Wicked Witch of the East.  
The queen genuinely felt for the young witch. The girl’s background was strangely like her own, and, for once, she felt as though she had found a kindred spirit. This also troubled the queen a bit. She felt a connection to the girl, and had felt love for her, growing day after day. However, love was a weakness, but, try as the queen might, she couldn’t staunch those feelings. So, she kept them hidden with all her might, except from the girl. No one, absolutely no one, could know how she felt.  
The queen looked at the young witch, who was still hesitantly touching the boxes. “Well? Go ahead, open them.” She heard the amusement and affection in her own voice, and was thankful that no one else was around to hear. Elphaba opened the first box. Inside was a riding outfit nearly identical to the queen’s—the only difference was that the long riding jacket was black instead of red. Everything else was the same. Elphaba felt a very rare grin spread across her face, and, when she looked next to her, was met with the queen’s own warm smile. Elphaba was thankful that no one else was around to see this.  
“Oh Regina, I love them. Thank you,” she told her, then added, “we’ll match.”  
“Open the next box,” the queen said, with a nod towards the unopened box. Elphaba opened the second box to find a pair of black leather riding boots. “These are beautiful, Regina. I’m going to try everything on.” She picked up her new riding outfit, and went behind the screened that she usually changed behind.  
“Let me know if you need help, dear,” she heard Regina say. Automatically, Elphaba responded with, “I’m not stupid! I can do it myself,” and then flinched at the harshness of her words. The queen was just trying to be helpful, but, for Elphaba, old habits were hard to break. Still, she felt guilty. “However, I will let you know if I do need some help,” she added in a lighter tone. She had the leather pants and the blouse on, but for some reason was struggling with the boots. “Um….Regina….” Everything in her was determined to put the boots on herself, but she was beginning to get frustrated.  
As if sensing her frustration—and knowing how stubborn the girl could be, never asking for help—Regina stepped around the screen. Elphaba was sitting on a stool, one boot only half on, her face twisted into a frustrated scowl. The queen felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Whereas most people would be put off by the young witch’s moody personality, the queen secretly loved it, and the girl’s feistiness just endeared her to the queen even more.  
Without saying anything—she didn’t want to embarrass or anger the girl any further—she walked over to her, knelt down, and took Elphaba’s leg in her hands. She gently bent Elphaba’s leg down a bit more, feeling the witch’s muscles relax at her touch, and, just as gently, tugged the boot up over the rest of her leg. She did the same with the other boot, and finally both of them were on.  
“There,” she said, patting Elpbaba’s knee. Elphaba glared, which was becoming just as common as her scowl. “Don’t fret, dear. You’re certainly not stupid. Riding boots, when they’re new, are quite stiff, and therefore difficult to put on. Once you break them in, you’ll be able to get them on without any help.” She saw Elphaba’s scowl relax, and Regina smiled at her. She stood, and held out her hand to help Elphaba up. The girl, somewhat reluctantly, allowed the queen to pull her up. The stood for a moment, still holding hands, the queen’s thumb gently caressing her knuckles. She felt the love she had developed for the queen swell in her chest, and realized she had never felt this amount of love towards her own mother, or even her own twin. It was the same love she felt for her younger sister, Nessa Rose. Still, however, she wasn’t used to this feeling, and it frightened her a bit. Elphaba broke the hand holding first.  
“I’m going to put on the jacket,” she said, picking it up from where it was hanging. She slipped her arms through the sleeves, and, before she could button up the jacket herself, the queen decided to do it for her. Automatically, her fists clenched, and she felt her muscles twitch, and then she relaxed. She had grown to trust the queen, and allowed her to do things that she had never allowed anyone else to do. Once the jacket was buttoned, the queen looked at her, gently cupping Elphaba’s cheek, and Elphaba let herself smile a bit. She turned, and went over to her full length mirror, admiring how she looked, a smile starting to spread over her face. She noticed the queen behind her, and although she had a warm expression on her face, Elphaba also noticed a hint of sadness. Not sure how to deal with this, she decided to change the subject a bit.  
“May I see my horse?”  
“Of course. I’ll take you to him.”  
******************************  
Elphaba walked with the queen to the stables, and they went inside. Elphaba waited near the door of the stable, as the queen went into one of the stalls. She came out, leading a horse, and Elphaba gasped. He was white, with large black patches, and his face was white on one side, and black on the other. His mane was split into half black, and half white, and his tail was black. His hooves and ankles were white, so it looked as though he was wearing socks, and his eyes were just as dark as Elphaba’s, though she could instantly tell that his eyes were kind and patient eyes.  
“Do you like him?” the queen asked, standing in front of her with Elphaba’s new horse. “He’s Arabian, so he’s a bit slighter in build than my steed, but I thought his slightness would fit you better than a larger horse.” The queen regarded the horse. “I liked his coloring, and he has very kind eyes.”  
“I love him,” Elphaba said, feeling herself fill up with so much emotion. She tentatively reached up to touch his nose, and the horse nuzzled her hand. “Does he have a name?”  
“I was leaving that up to you,” the queen told her.  
Elphaba thought. “Lasher.” She noticed the queen cock an eyebrow at her. “It was a name that just seemed to fit. He looks like his name should be ‘Lasher,’” she said with a shrug.  
“Fair enough. Now, come over here so I can show you how to mount the saddle properly.” Elphaba walked around the side of Lasher. “Put your foot in the stirrup, grab onto the saddle for support, and push off the ground with your other foot, while pulling yourself up, and swing your leg over.” Elphaba did this easily, and the queen was surprised by how natural Elphaba appeared on the horse, her feet going into the stirrups, her posture straightening, her hands holding the reigns properly. “You look like a natural. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” she teased. Elphaba, surprisingly, laughed. “I promise you, I’ve never been on a horse.”  
“Well, you seem like you know what you’re doing. Shall we get going?”  
*************************  
As they were riding, they came upon a village that they chose to pass through. “Make way for the queen!” Elphaba heard one of the knights say. She rode behind Regina, the guards on black steeds on both sides of them. The villagers stood along the road, and bowed to the queen, who regarded them with distaste. Elphaba glared down at them, and she saw their faces flash with recognition and fear. There was panic mixed in as well, and she could tell that her alliance with the queen distressed the villagers. The Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch of the West were a deadly combination. Yes, you should fear the both of us. She already frightened people on her own, but she liked the fact that her alliance with the queen was making people fear her even more. Not to mention, her new elaborate wardrobe made her look more powerful and regal. Elphaba flashed them a very wicked and malicious smile, and saw their eyes grow wide. She kept her malicious smile in place as they rode through the village.  
************************************  
Once they had passed through the village, and were far enough away, the queen halted her horse, and looked over her shoulder at the young witch. Elphaba gave her horse a small kick, and she rode up next to the queen.  
“You ride well, little witch,” she said, calling Elphaba by her favorite nickname for the girl. She gave her own horse a slight kick, and they rode on, side by side.  
“Regina…” Elphaba began.  
“Yes, dear?”  
“I’d like to visit my younger sister, Nessa Rose, today.”  
“You’re younger sister…” the queen thought. “You mean the Wicked Witch of the East?”  
“Yes. She’s in Munchkinland today, and I’d quite like to help her torment the Munchkinlanders,” Elphaba said. “Also, I miss her. I haven’t had a chance to see her since I came to live with you.”  
“Of course you can see her. I know she means a lot to you. Would you like me to accompany you?”  
“No, no, Munchkinland is quite far, and I usually go there on my broomstick.” Elphaba worried that this offended the queen. “But, I would like to bring her back with me, afterwards, because I’d really like for you to meet her. I think the two of you would get along well.”  
“I look forward to meeting her. If she’s anything like you, I’m sure I’ll like her.”  
“She’s exactly like me,” Elphaba said with a small smile, as they rode on towards the castle, side by side.  
*************************************  
Regina was by herself in her chambers. Although Elphaba hadn’t been gone long, the queen still felt lonely without the girl there. At least she had Nox with her to keep her company, and she was watching him pounce on various small objects she would summon for him—a ribbon, a feather, a ball of twine. As Nox attacked the ball of twine, Regina walked out onto her balcony, in hopes of seeing Elphaba’s return.  
She was in luck. She saw the girl appear outside the castle, in a plume of black and purple smoke, her broomstick in hand. Where is her sister? Regina thought, getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and watched the girl stomp past the guards. Regina turned, and went back into her chambers, and saw that Nox had left to greet his mistress. Regina was still bothered. Something is wrong. She left to find Elphaba.  
She came to the door of Elphaba’s bedchamber, and heard horrible, wracking sobs coming from behind the door. Regina felt her stomach drop, and quickly open the door. Elphaba had her back to her, and was holding Nox, sobbing.  
“Little witch, why do you cry?” she asked, concerned, her heart starting to race. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Elphaba turned, and Regina was taken aback by the young witch’s grief stricken expression.   
“I heard you crying, and I was concerned. Tell me what has upset you, dear.”  
“Some little bitch, a girl named Dorothy Gale, from some land called Kansas, dropped her house on my sister, my little Nessa Rose! She’s dead, and now that Dorothy has Nessa’s ruby red shoes! Glinda gave them to her! They were the last thing I had of my little sister, and Glinda gave them away!”  
“Oh, Elphaba…” she took Elphaba into her arms, and let the girl cry into her neck, as she stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. If it had been anyone else, the queen would have been sickened by this, but, this was Elphaba. She was different, she was special, she was hers, her Elphaba.  
“I hate her! I hate Dorothy Gale and I hate Glinda! I hate the Munchkinlanders! They were laughing and celebrating! I hate all of them!”  
“I know, I know. I hate them, too. We’ll make them pay.” The queen continued holding her, stroking her back. Regina could feel hatred for the Dorothy girl, the Munchkinlanders, and Glinda, boiling up inside of her. They had hurt her Elphaba, and that was inexcusable. Regina vowed to make them pay, make them all pay, if it was the last thing she would do.


End file.
